The Lonely Hearts Club
by MegaGamerPiro
Summary: RELAUNCH! That's right, I'm writing again, and this story is getting a makeover. Some things may have been changed, but it's the same story in a new direction. Rated M. Sex, lots of yaoi mushiness, a little violence, and lots of coffee.
1. Our Most Prized Possessions

Prologue: Our Most Prized Possession's

_Roxas_

The earliest memory I have, I'm glad to say, is a happy one. We were seven, Sora and myself, and it was Christmas. Growing up as foster children, we never had allowance, never had a lot of money at all, but we always had each other. That was really all we needed, and, as far as I was concerned, that was the way it would always be. Sora, however, needed something more. Christmas had never been a major thing for me. Even at that age, the only thing that really stood out to me was how everyone became crazy with greed over meaningless material objects, so I never paid any attention to the season. Sora was different. He always stressed himself nearly to death because he wasn't able to get me anything. I would usually talk him out of his depression and load him up on candy canes and chocolate until New Years, when he would subsequently forget about the issue until the next year. But something about that year happened that I would never forget.

The only thing that I could think about that year was getting my twin something for Christmas. I had been eyeing a necklace in the jewelry store in the mall for months. I could imagine giving it to him, him smiling, and I couldn't see it on anyone else's neck. I must have walked every street in Twilight Town 25 times over, doing odd jobs for people here and there to raise the money I needed. By the time Thanksgiving rolled around, I had met my goal. The strangest thing about that particular year was that Sora seemed depressed extra early. Not even my chocolates and candy canes could cheer him up. However, about 3 days before Christmas, Sora seemed to do a complete 180, and then some. He was walking on air, his deep blue eyes lit up, and I figured it had just been all of the sugar kicking in, so I simply let myself enjoy the rest of the season.

Christmas morning rolled around and I woke up extra early, sneaking downstairs in the boarding house to surprise my brother. I remember catching a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror as I snuck. I had the goofiest grin on my porcelain face, and it was then that I realized just how closely Sora and I resembled one another, the only real difference being our hair color and skin tone. In retrospect, the house was somewhat of a dump, but we never cared. Our plastic, slightly-leaning Christmas tree sat in the corner of a living room in shambles, two or three small presents lying around the skirt-less stand. My smile changed to slightly devious when I reached around to the back of the tree, my little hiding place, to retrieve my present. It blended in all too well with the gold and silver ornaments. Yes, truly I was a clever person, even at such a young age. Moving a silver bell to the side, I pulled out the sterling silver necklace and crown pendant that hung beautifully on the chain. Nothing on Earth could have shown brighter than that necklace in the early morning light. As I stuffed it into the pocket of my thread-bare hoody, I heard a board creak behind me, and I froze stiff. My heart leapt into my throat, and, if possible, my face turned even whiter than it usually was. Slowly, I turned and let out a sigh of relief when I saw my brunette twin standing in the doorway to the living room, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey," I said, slowing my breath. "You scared me, brother."

Sora simply smiled wider, showing his teeth like a fool, and moving a couple of steps closer to me.

"I'm glad you're up already. Now no one has to see and be jealous." Puzzled, I stared quizzically at my twin, earning a small chuckle. "Here!" Sora exclaimed, pulling his sun-tanned arms from behind his back, revealing a long, dark blue chenille scarf. I felt my mouth drop open at the sight, and I slowly reached forward to grab the softest fabric I had ever felt in my life. Carefully and lovingly, I wrapped the scarf loosely around my neck, holding the tears stinging my eyes back as best as I could. I looked back at my brother, who was, almost literally, glowing in the bright morning light with pride and joy.

"Sora... I..." The only thing I could do was hug him. He went rigid for a moment before relaxing and gingerly wrapping his arms around me as well.

"Merry Christmas, little brother." He chuckled as I let him go and scowled at the nickname.

"I am NOT little!" I almost screamed, but remembered there were still people sleeping in other rooms. It was then that I remembered my own present for my brother, and I fumbled with my hoody pocket, presenting it to the now shocked brunette. I felt my mouth widen as his had a moment earlier as a warm feeling I had never felt before ran smoothly through my body. Sora, wide-eyed, reached out just as I had done and gingerly lifted the necklace out of my hands by the chain, his mouth agape and staring at the pendant as if it were the only thing he had waited for his entire life.

"Merry Oomph!" The next thing I registered was lying flat on my back on the floor, thick brown hair in my face and a heavy weight about my chest and waist.

"Thank you sooooo much, brother!" As he spoke, he tightened his grip, removing all air from my lungs before bouncing to his knees and sliding the chain over his head and around his neck proudly.

After breakfast, we ran outside into the fresh December snow, and built a shoddy snowman, laughing and occasionally throwing a snowball or two at one another. Before we had finished, we were in an all out snow war, the other resident children drawing battle lines and taking sides. Just as dusk was settling over the city, the warden, a light-hearted heavyset black woman we all called mama, shouted from the front steps for all of us to come in for dinner. Before Sorand I headed in, we had one of our mutual friends take two Polaroid pictures, one for both myself and Sora.

That was the last time I remember being happy for a long time to come. Early the next year, we were adopted by a man that seemed friendly enough until we got home with him. He lived out of a single bedroom apartment in worse disrepair than the boarding house had been. He was a raging alcoholic, and, from what Sora and I figured, had only adopted us for the government check. We were neglected, abused, and ignored, only to be sent to the next boarding home. Our home lives became progressively worse as the years went on, but for 6 years, the only thing that kept us going was each other. Eventually, we were sent to another drunkard asshole, and we couldn't get out due to our ages and the amount of homes we had already been to. The system had finally given up on us, as was common in the 90's, and we were stuck in a living hell. Pretty soon, Sora started dating, not wanting to be at the house any longer than he had to be, and I was left to take the brunt of said assholes' abuse. When we got to junior high, Sora came home the second week of school and pulled me away from the television, professing to me his undying love for a hot silver-haired boy in three of his classes named Riku. That night was the longest of my life. Our 'father' had overheard Sora and I talking and had burst into the room, shouting obscenities I never want to hear again. Being overly protective as I am, I was beaten to a pulp, Sora remaining in the bedroom as our 'father' and I fought in the hallway. Things progressively, if possible, got even worse after that.

I remember all too well the night my brother disappeared. Riku and Sora became fast friends following the night 'father' went on his rampage, and soon they were dating, deciding, at least in Sora's words, that 'girls were icky.' The two were inseparable and Sora, outside of the home at least, seemed to be the happiest person in the world. About a month after they had 'made it official,' our step father burst through the bedroom door, drunk as usual, and proclaimed that Sora had never made it home. Three weeks, every one of our friends searched for the two. Three weeks was all it took for the number of searchers to dwindle down to one. Just me. I was alone, but I never gave up, looking for signs of my brother, a silver haired teen, ANYTHING that might point me in the right direction. All the while, I kept the one thing that kept us tied to one another; the scarf he had given me so many years ago.

Eventually, as it happens, the trail went cold. It wasn't until another 7 years later that I had finally picked up his tracks. An older gentleman had come by my apartment in Traverse Town, where I had moved shortly after turning 17. He told me he had been tracking Riku as well, but had given up on 'the little bastard' when he realized that he wasn't alone. He simply gave me his number, an address, and left without another word. That night, I packed what little things I owned, walked around the corner to the pizzeria I had been working at and left a note of my resignation on the door. It was early October, shortly after my 20th birthday, when I set out on foot once again to find the only know family I had left. The leaves had just turned a reddish brown, and I smiled as I made my way to the train station, one bag in my hand, and my soft blue scarf wrapped around my neck. The silver-haired man, as cold as he was, told me that he had lost the trail around Radiant Gardens. It is here that my true life story starts.


	2. Snow Angel

Chapter 1

Snow Angel

_Axel_

I've always been the kind of guy to choose my own destiny. I always thought that every man should have the ability and power to choose how their life turned out, who they should be with, and, ultimately, the level of happiness in their lives. It wasn't until one blustery cold November afternoon that I was proven horribly wrong. I was at work in my kitchen. Yes, Cid may have owned the little restaurant/night club, but the kitchen was mine. I was the head chef at a little place in the middle of Radiant Gardens that Cid had named The Lonely Hearts Club, being the biggest Beatles fan on the face of the planet. I was just about to get off, cleaning my grill as the restaurant started to shut down for the night, when my friend and co-worker, Demyx poked his head through the door of the kitchen, his bow tie hanging undone around his neck.

"Hey, Axe;!" He rang out, making me cringe a little in the cramped space as his voice echoed off of the closely knit walls. I looked up from my almost clean grill and scowled at the blonde teen. It was his turn to cringe, moving slightly into the hallway, and I smiled internally as he continued. "Uh..." He stuttered out. "R-Ri is... out s-s-sick and... well... C -Cid wanted to know..."

"Before I turn gray." I said sarcastically, motioning with my grill scrapper for him to speed things up just a little. He smiled sheepishly and hurried through the next part.

"Cid wanted to know if you'd run the bar for him." He cringed and pulled back instinctively, half expecting me to bludgeon him with my scrapper, but I just smiled, knowing I needed the extra cash. I nodded a little at him when he looked back at me.

"Sure," He lit up, walking completely into the kitchen, until I tossed my grill scrapper to him and removed my apron. He stared stupidly at the metal tool. "Make sure my grill is completely scraped of ANY residue, wash it with the bleach bottle," I walked passed him as I finished. "And make sure to empty the grease trap for me. It's kinda full." I smirked evilly to myself, walking into the hall. A few seconds later, I heard a sickening splat of thick liquid hitting linoleum and a string of curse from Demyx. Chuckling lightly, I walked into the break room to grab my back pack, and made my way to the bathroom at the far end of the building. Walking through the restaurant, I saw two or three regulars carrying on with our newest blonde haired waitress, and smiled. It really was a nice place, and Cid had given me the job when I dropped out six years ago. Life was comfortable. I quickly changed clothes, sliding into a nice clean pair of black baggy jeans, a black wife beater, and my favorite black pinstripe collared shirt which I left open. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I grinned.

'Yeah, you're one sexy bastard.' I shot myself a wink in the mirror as I adjusted my deep red pony tail. Okay, so I'm slightly conceited about my looks. We all have vices. I shoved my greasy pants and shirt into a separate compartment on my back pack, slung it over my shoulder, and made my way to the bar. The Lonely Hearts' Club was actually two buildings merged into one, with the bathroom hallway in the middle. The restaurant, off to the right of the men's room, was small, candle lit, with shading over the windows to give a nice romantic environment. the bar at the opposite end of the hall had the same motif, and it had a stage opposite the hall with the bathrooms for live bands, karaoke, and poetry readings. I knew the stage all too well, but that's a different story entirely.

Walking around the side of the bar, I stored my back pack next to the beer cooler, and put on my bartender face as customers started piling in from outside and the door from the restaurant. 'Great,' I thought. 'More drunks to throw up on my floor.' I scowled internally, but smiled again. 'I'll just have Demyx clean it all up later.' Chuckling to myself, I started checking ID's and taking orders.

In 22 years, I had never thought Radiant Gardens to be a terrible place to live. It had it's drawbacks like every other city, but I never once hated the city. For it being so big, the people all knew me by name. All the people were friendly, and most of them tipped great. Any time I'd worked the bar, even on a dead night, I never left with less than one hundred and fifty dollars in my pocket.

The night started well, people ordering beers, an occasional mixed drink, and a few waters. I could tell it was getting colder by the second, customers filing in more and more, the next more huddled than the last. I frowned as one customer came through the door, shaking off a little snow on the entry way.

'Just great. I take over for one night in winter, and I have to walk home in the snow storm of the century. Riku owes me a BIG one for this.' I started wiping down the bar, pulling a few empty bottles down into the trash can, when a low, soft voice caught my attention.

"Uhm..." I looked up from the bar, and was about to smile, but it melted into awe when I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His blonde, messy hair poked out at odd angles in short spikes. His nose and cheeks were flushed and red from the cold outside. He had a poofy jacket on, wool mittens, and the cutest little dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. But the only thing I could stare at was his eyes. They were a bright blue, deep, and rather innocent, like he hadn't been touched by the evils of the world. Shaking my head slightly, I pulled my bartender face back on.

"What'll it be, kido?" He frowned a little at my nickname, but seemed to shrug it off.

"I know it's a weird request, but..." He trailed off staring at the bar. Raising an eyebrow at him, I smirked handsomely, wondering what had him so down.

"Hey, I get weird requests all the time." I shrugged. "If I don't know how to make it, I've got a computer behind the counter." I pointed at the ancient mac over my shoulder with my thumb, and brightened my smile to full confidence.

"Coffee." was the only thing he said. I furrowed my eyebrows at his request.

"Like... espresso with liquor? Well, I don't see..."

"No," he cut me off, looking a little downcast at the bar again. "Just regular coffee… please."

"Damn." I looked down at the bar, thinking a minute, until a thought occurred to me.

"But... I just..."

"Don't sweat it, kid." I laughed. "Just a coffee, right?" Without waiting for a reply, I rounded on the back wall and stooped to check the floor cabinets for our poor decrepit coffee maker. As I went about cleaning the coffee machine thoroughly and making coffee, I glanced at the blonde beauty in the mirror behind the bar.

'DUDE,' I mentally scolded myself. 'That's a guy! You're strait! Quit thinking like THAT about him!' However, I seemed to tune out my own thoughts, still eyeing the kid. It had to be the way he looked. He just sat there, looking slightly broken, and starring at the bar in front of him, playing with an old picture. I frowned again and flipped the machine on, having finished the preparations, and faced the blond kid again.

"Hey," He jumped a little when I spoke and looked up at me, looking slightly ashamed. "It's..." I fumbled with how to finish the sentence as he stared at me. I took the professional route and settled on, "gonna be… a minute." He nodded and went back to staring at the picture forlornly. I furrowed my brows again, and hmm'd to myself. "You okay, kid? You look... kinda lost." He shook his head, and I could see him clam up from behind the bar.

"It's nothing." He said, a small hint of defiance in his tone.

"Didn't look like nothing." I retorted. "C'mon, kid. What's got you so down in the dumps?" He faced me intently, a small fire in his eyes, and I couldn't help but shudder at the sight.

"Do you have siblings?" I was taken aback for a moment as he continued to stare hard, and slightly cold, into my eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck, looking down at the bar.

"No, not that I'm aware of." I smiled sheepishly to try and liven the conversation.

"You wouldn't understand then." He turned away from the bar, no longer facing me, staring at the floor this time.

'Hm... He's a tough one. Something definitely has him depressed.' It was then that I noticed he'd left the picture on the bar. Craning my neck for a better look I noticed it was rather old and almost faded. I had to squint to see the background. There was a broken down house in the back. In front were two younger looking kids, around seven or eight, bundled up in thick, tattered coats. They were both grinning like idiots, and I couldn't help but smile at the picture. I had just noticed the objects around their necks - a dark blue, brand new scarf on the blonde, and what looked like a silver crown necklace on the brunette - when the picture was snatched up faster than light.

"Hey!" The blonde in front of me shouted, and I noticed that he was the older version of the blonde in the photo. "This is..." He quieted on the last word, gently putting the picture back in his coat. "...personal." I stared wide-eyed for another moment.

"Hey, I'm sorry, kid. I had no..."

"Well, you do now!" He shouted belligerently at me. Now, I've got a limit of assholes' bullshitery that I can take, and this kid had just crossed that limit. It's one of the main reasons I'm glad I work in a kitchen.

"What the hell, man! I just looked DOWN at the damn thing! It's not like I set your precious memory on fire or anything!" By this time, we had half the bar staring at us, the other half uncomfortably huddling over their drinks.

"Maybe you should ASK before you go looking at peoples' things!" He shouted just as loud, slamming his hands down on the bar and knocking his barstool over as he stood, getting inches from my face. Now, I didn't care about anyone but this little punk ass and putting him in his place. Blondie, getting butt-hurt over a photograph! Utterly inexcusable.

"MAYBE if the thing is so damned important to you, you should keep it out of plain sight on a BAR where everyone and his DOG can look at it!" I slammed my fists on the bar next to his, teeth gritting and knuckles no doubt white with anger.

"MAYBE," he retorted. "YOU should GO TO HELL!" He turned a bright shade of red, and then he stormed out, a cloud of snow blowing in the bar as he left everyone in silent awe. I stared dumbfounded at the door, but shook it off, counting silently to ten , my eyes shut tight. Now that the tension had died down, I smiled smoothly, slipping back into work mode, and walked around the bar to pick up little premenstrual blonds' stool. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had been sitting on it upside down.

"Just go back to your drinks, guys. Nothing to see here." As I walked around the bar again the only thing I could think was 'Damn, I hope Blondie didn't cost me my job.' Everyone eventually returned to normal, and I got back to my spot behind the counter just in time to see the last few drops of dark liquid fall into the coffee pot.

The wind bit into my sides and my face unmercilessly, my body screaming out in pain as I trekked through the snow on my way home. My arms were crossed tightly over the front of my chest, hugging my light, black denim trench coat tight against my chest. But, and damn that night to hell, the only thing I could think of was that blonde kid. I hate winter, and I definitely hate the cold weather it brings, but the only thing I could focus on was him.

The rest of the night had passed rather uneventfully, though even if a bar fight had broke out with AK-47's and machete's I wouldn't have noticed. Now, at nearly three in the morning, there I was walking home, cursing the weather, the night, the hour, but most of all, that damned kid.

'Snarky little brat.' I thought to myself, not wanting to voice my disgust for fear of loosingtoo much body heat. 'And over a damned little picture, too! Riku REALLY owes me for this one.' A chill wind blew snow into my face, and I clenched, almost halting my trudge through the white abyss. 'Fucking snow! Damn frozen water! I don't know what people find so beautiful abou...' And then I met said frozen water substance from hell face to face, tripping over something on the pavement below the white blanket. Pushing myself up onto my knees, I decided this was worth the effort of yelling.

"God DAMN IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I should have heard an echo on this particular street as dead as it was, but, alas, I didn't hear my voice return to me over the howling wind. I pushed myself roughly back onto my feet, steaming and searching for something to rip in half. Those impulses left me when I heard a low raspy moan come from where my foot had caught whatever it was I had tripped on. There, slightly covered in a thin layer of snow on the sidewalk on his back, lay the blonde haired kid, apparently passed out. "Awe, shit! Really!" I stared up at the sky, wondering what gods had placed me in this situation.

At this he stirred a little, and my anger vanished as fast as it had come. His eyes cracked open slightly, and he twitched a little. Slowly, he let out a raspy breath and past out again, his eye lids sliding shut once again. I knelt next to him, fearing the worst. I pulled one of my gloves off and held my hand over his mouth and nose. I smirked a little when I felt a shallow, warm puff pass over my palm.

'Well, at least he's breathing. Better get him out of this soon, or he won't be much longer.' Donning my glove once more, I picked him up by his collar and brushed most of the snow off, and lifted him onto my shoulders fire fighter style, carrying him the last 30 feet or so to my apartment.

What? Just because I didn't like the kid didn't make me a heartless bastard. I couldn't let him die. Yeah, he pissed me off, but how could I say no to that cute little face? He'd thank me for it later, one way or another.

When I got back to my apartment, I stopped my blasphemies as soon as I entered. My heater had still been on when I left, and I sighed a little as the warm air hit my face, almost instantly melting the snow left on my body. My first task was getting blondie warm and secure. Most of his clothes were soaked through, so I completely stripped him down to his boxers and threw the rest of his clothes into the dryer, except his scarf. Amazingly, it was the only dry article of clothing on him, so I hung it in the bedroom on the back of the door, wondering what kind of material it was made out of. Now I knew why he had held onto it so long. As I walked back over to the side of the bed, I slid blondie carefully under the covers, pulled them up to his neck and tucked him in tightly.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, running to the washroom. I opened the dryer and searched every pocket on his clothes for the Polaroid, sighing when I found it in his jacket. It hadn't melted, and the last thing I needed was for the kid to hunt me down and kill me over a damn picture. Throwing his clothes back in the dryer and turning it back on, I took a moment to look at the picture before walking back to the bedroom. I smiled as I saw blondie and apparently his twin standing in front of the old house, the brunettes' arm draped over blondie as they both shot peace signs at the camera.

As I walked back into the bedroom, I caught my breath. There, in the middle of my bed, lay the lithe blonde beauty. 'Damn it!' My thoughts kicked back in, and I shook my head to catch my bearings. I held my temples for a minute, feeling slightly dizzy. Probably the temperatures change catching up with me. Yeah...

I walked into the bathroom connected to my bedroom, and de-clothed myself, piling everything on top of my toilet. As I stepped into the shower, I cranked the hot water on full blast, almost hot enough to melt my skin off, I figured, but I liked it like that, having a slightly higher body temperature than most. After the best shower I think I've ever had, I walked back out into the bedroom wrapped in a towel.

Again, against my will, I noticed how peaceful the blonde punk looked when he slept. I smiled as I gently leaned over him, and, before I could stop myself, I kissed him softly on the forehead. That was when I noticed how hot he was. No, not that kind of hot. Well, he was, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I digress. I frowned, never having had a mother figure in my life, and thus never had I been properly treated for a fever when I was a kid.

"Damn." I snorted a little. "I wonder..." I rubbed my chin, and then made my way over to the cluttered computer desk in the corner of the room. I shook the mouse, the screen slowly waking up from its little sleep mode, and I clicked my web browser icon.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I spent most of my time on Web MD, given my intense loathing for hospitals. The next day, luckily being a Saturday, I spent most of my time in town gathering medical supplies. When I got back home, he hadn't moved much, and I checked his breathe again, just to be safe. That would be a weird one to explain to the cops. The next two days I spent nursing him back to health, blondie not staying conscious longer than three minutes, and never once coherent. Too bad he had to wake up while I was at work. He was a whole lot cuter while he was sleeping.


	3. Shell Shocked

Chapter 2

Shell Shocked

_Roxas_

The last thing I remember after leaving the bar was feeling rather woozy. The wind bit through my rather thin jacket, and I noticed that I was shaking violently. My legs barely carried me along. What seemed like endless frozen tundra stretched out in front of me. I started to cough, noticing how rough my throat had become. I didn't make it very far before my eyes started drooping. 'If only I hadn't got into a fight, I could have asked someone for at least a ride.' Finally, after having only walked about 50 feet, I collapsed into darkness.

Always foggy. That's what I remember. I couldn't tell you then how long I had been in a haze. I had a few moments of agonizing consciousness, followed by complete inky blackness once again. The only thing I remember even remotely well was that smooth, gentle voice. I couldn't tell where I knew it from, but it was comforting. And red. I only remember a hazy outline of a face, but I could clearly see his stark red hair.

The first thought I had when I awoke on the last day was, 'Wow, this is soft.' I smiled slightly, eyes still closed as I snuggled into the feeling, loving every second of it. I rolled over on my side, getting comfortable and preparing to fall back into a nice sleep when it hit me. 'Wait a minute...' My eyes shot open, and I bolted upright in the bed, making my head spin violently. My skull felt like it was going to rip open down the middle, and I grabbed my temples, noticing how sluggish my movement felt. I coughed, noticing how sore my throat was, and I felt close to the point of vomiting. I laid back down, wanting everything to vanish, when I noticed another out-of-place aspect. Not only was I lying on a very comfortable, warm bed wrapped in blankets like I had been tucked in, but I was also naked, save for my boxers. At this point, considering the way I was feeling, I simply didn't care. I waited for the pain in my head to subside before noticing a loud growl from my stomach.

"Just how long have I been here?" I sat up, slowly this time and made note of my surroundings. The bedroom was slightly awry, dirty clothes here and there on the floor along with a few scattered beer cans. The bathroom door stood ajar to the right. The only light came from above the sink, pouring in softly on the black carpet. Not wanting to find out who had picked me up off the streets, I slowly got out of the bed, noting mentally how warm the floor was. I didn't want to leave, but I wasn't in any position in my life to be indebted to anyone.

As soon as I had left home, I had slowly started to run out of what little money I had from what would be my last check from the pizzeria. A month later, here I was, in a strange apartment, little money, only the clothes I had brought with me, and jobless.

As I started to move around and get my baring back, I noticed my clothes, complete with my scarf hanging on the back of the bedroom door. 'Guess whoever it was was expecting me to leave.' I shrugged it off, having dealt with larger, more personal confrontations. After I had dressed, I looked back at the bed, and there on the head board, leaning against a bottle of TheraFlu cough syrup, I noticed my worn picture, and I almost cried at the idea that someone had noted how special it was to me. I took one last forlorn look at the picture and then pocketed it, not needing to cry in my condition. I'd worry about food later. I dug my hand in my pocket, and extracted my last five dollar bill. Sighing, I picked up the bottle of cough syrup and took a quick swig, instantly wishing that I had something to take the taste out of my mouth. Cringing a little, I noticed that it was 8:15 at night, and I made my way shakily to the bedroom door, dreading the night air and what it would ultimately do to me. Just being awake for a few minutes, I'd already noticed that I had a high fever that was messing with my equilibrium, and I could feel a slight headache coming on. Not to mention I hadn't eaten in what felt like days. I didn't care. I just had to know that Sora was alive and well, even if it killed me.

I opened the bedroom door, and raised an eyebrow at how clean it was outside the bedroom. To my immediate right, there was a small bathroom, only a sink and a toilet inside. To my immediate left there was a nice kitchen, equipped with solid stainless steel counters and appliances and every cooking utensil known to man, some I had never even seen before. Across from the kitchen in front of the bar-counter, there was a small dining area. Directly across from that on the right was the living area, every game console known to man neatly placed in an entertainment setup with a large plasma flat screen in the center.

I simply looked everything over once before noticing the one thing that stood between me and the raging hell outside.I stared at it with determination, which made the headache stab just a little bit more in my temple, but there was no turning back. Making my way to the front door, I sniffled a little, looking everything over once more before pulling the door open... and running into something firm, but squishy.

_Axel_

I'm not really sure why, but the first day I had blondie at my apartment by himself was the longest day of my life. I kept thinking about him sleeping in my bed alone, looking all cute, and it quickly became a major annoyance. That, and the fact that I hadn't been able to stop for a smoke break the entire eight hours that I was there, slowly started to grate on my nerves. Now, when I get pissed, I don't break things or yell, or any of that nonsense. No, sir. I keep it balled up all day, getting quieter and quieter until I finally explode all over some poor bastard that says the wrong thing. Today, that poor dumb bastard just happened to be Demyx Slowly, the end of my shift crept upon me, and I started to clean my grill.

"Hey, Ax- Ah!" Demyx ducked just as my grill scrapper flew over his head, the edge stuck into the closed door behind him. He craned his neck slightly, his body almost prone on the floor, and turned a little pale. "What the HELL, man!" His gaze shot back to me.

"NO!" I shouted, making him flinch, but not getting my usual satisfaction out of it. I already had it in my mind what he was going to ask me - the only reason he EVER came back to the kitchen for me except picking up an order - and I wasn't going to have it today. A waiter heard the noise, and stopped, looking into the kitchen wide-eyed as he noticed my scrapper in the door.

"What the FUCK are you looking at!" I could feel the fire in my face as he ran away, and I believe I had shot saliva all over the kitchen floor. I walked past Demyx, said mullet-head flattening against the kitchen door, and yanked my scrapper out of the door in one swift motion. I walked back to my grill and growled as I started cleaning again, taking shavings of metal out of my precious friend. No, not Demyx. Not yet anyway.

"Dude, are you okay?" Demyx started to walk over to me, but stopped, a look of fear on his face as I looked back up at him. "What's up with you today?"

"I'm NOT doing it today, I don't care if Bill fucking Gates himself is tipping out there, I'm NOT running that god damned bar!" I pointed my scrapper at Demyx' face, making him go a little cross-eyed, before going back to my cleaning.

"Woah, woah, woah, now.. What?" He asked, confused. "I was just going to ask you if you're coming to band practice tomorrow." As he said this, my face flushed again, this time in embarrassment, calming me down a little. I stopped what I was doing, slowly laying my scrapper on my grill, leaning against the metal device for support, staring blankly at the tiled wall.

"Oh," was the only thing I got out. "I..." I scoffed and chuckled a little, hanging my head. "Shit, I really am loosing it." Demyx simply stood there quiet for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest, before a look of realization slowly crept onto his face, followed by the most devilish grin I've ever seen. Well, second most. ''DAMN IT!' I cursed myself mentally, thinking of blondie again.

"Holy shit!" Demyx broke me from my mental scolding, laughter dripping from his voice. I simply stared at him blankly. "I NEVER thought it possible!" I saw him twitching a little, trying to stop himself from doing that damn little ass-shaking happy dance he's been known to do in the past.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused and a little ticked off.

"Dude, look at you. You son of a bitch!" He slapped me on the shoulder, and I started to get quiet again. "Staring off into the distance all day, random mood swings, unable to concentrate on ANYTHING... Dude, you're.." I tightened my fist.

'If he says 'a chick,' I'll...'

"...in love!" And I lost all train of thought, simply staring, not hearing anything. I felt like a guy next to me had stepped on a land mine. I couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing. My mind raced, my stomach clenched, and I couldn't focus. Suddenly, I regained sense of where I was, and I bolted out the kitchen door and out of the restaurant. I ran as fast as I could away from Demyx, those thoughts, and everything that might remotely pertain to that possibility. I ran as hard and as fast as I could, not noting where I was going, not even caring. I didn't even notice how cold it was.

Eventually, I wound up back in front of my apartment, staring dumbly at the door, wide-eyed and trying to come to terms with myself. The sun had set long ago, and I finally noticed how cold it was. My hand trembled as I reached for the doorknob, knowing in the back of my mind who was on the other side, probably still passed out, when the damn thing opened. I didn't even have time to react as a blonde figure ran right into my chest, pushing me into the railing of the stairs.

_Roxas_

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up into the most confused stair I think I've ever received. The tall red head from the bar stared down at me, and I swallowed thickly, instantly upsetting my sore throat, sudden realization popping into my head.

'What the...' My thoughts were cut short by a slow, deep kiss. I felt my eyes widen as the warm lips pressed to mine, frozen on the spot, as my first kiss was stolen from me. The moment seemed eternal, and when he finally pulled away from me, I simply stared at him in awe, no words entering my mind. Not even a clever snide remark. Nothing. I slowly reached up and touched my lips as he began to speak.

"I..." He turned a deep shade of red, and I noticed that it had nothing to do with the cold. "I'm... sorry..." He shook his head a little and furrowed his brow. "Wait, why are you dressed?"

"Going... somewhere." Was the only thing I could manage. I couldn't bring a full coherent thought into my head other than his lips against mine. I vaguely remember him scolding me and leading me back into the apartment. Next thing I registered, I was lying back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, wrapped back under the blanket in my clothes.

_Axel_

As soon as I had him back in the bed, I started to walk out of the door, feeling dazed and slightly guilty for some reason. I looked back at him, his expression still one of shock and disbelief. I closed the door to the bedroom and knelt, punching the floor full force. 'DAMN IT! What the hell is WRONG with me! Why would I... DAMN IT!' I punched to floor again, then stood, rubbing my knuckles. I made my way to the kitchen, thinking to myself. As I always do when I'm deep in thought, I turned on one of my burners, pulled a pan from the rack above the stove, and started pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator. I stayed in the kitchen for about 30 minutes cooking and trying to clear my head before I heard the bedroom door open.

"Hey," Blondie came around the corner and I noticed that he had taken his jacket off. "What're you..." He trailed off, still looking shaken. "Omelet." I couldn't process more than one word at a time just yet. I noticed him sniffing the air a little. Then his stomach rumbled, breaking the tension. We both laughed a little as I slid the omelet onto a plate, pulled out a fork, and handed it to him. His eyes scanned from the plate to me and back. I chuckled a little.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it." I smiled at him reassuringly, moving a little closer.

"I can't pay you for anything." He looked away, seemingly fighting the urge to scarf the contents of the plate. I smiled a little wider.

"Consider it pay back." His cheeks flushed a little. He let out a throaty growl before snatching the plate. I chuckled a little as he sat in the dining area, silently shoveling food into his mouth. I simply sat across from him, noticing the little faces he made as he ate, wondering what he was thinking about. He was half-way finished when he lifted his fork to his mouth, then slowly lowered it, along with his gaze. I felt concern dance across my features.

"Sorry." He quietly stated, staring at his meal. Looking confused, I leaned in.

"About what?"

"About the bar."

"Oh." I stared at the table quietly, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. I shook my head a little and tried my smooth act on him again. "Don't sweat it, kid." I looked up at him smiling until he burst out angrily.

"DON'T call me KID!" He slammed the fork on the table and almost knocked my cooking to the floor. I felt my eye twitch a little bit.

"Well," I started quietly. "It's kind of hard to know what to call you if you don't TELL ME FIRST!" I ended screaming, almost getting to my feet and leaving the room. What happened next almost made my cry. The blonde kid looked away from me, staring at the floor, moving his hands into his lap.

"Sorry," He said almost too quiet to hear. "I don't know what's happening to me." He looked back up at me, tears slowly rolling down his face, and I wanted to run around the table and hug him. "It's been so long. I just want my brother back." He slowly started to shake as he spoke, looking down into his lap as tears fell onto his legs.

"Hey, I..." Now I felt like a complete dick. I didn't know what to say, and I knew that I wasn't helping whatever he was going through. "...just... don't worry about it... I... over reacted. I'm the one that should be sorry." He slowly looked up at me, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his T-shirt. Slowly, he smiled at me.

"Roxas." He sadly continued to smile. "My name is Roxas. What's yours?"

"...Axel." Some of the sadness that had been present in his eyes from the moment I saw him melted away. "So... how do you... like the... uhm."

"It's delicious." He beamed a little looking down at the plate. "You made this?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what the stove and pan is for, I believe." Slowly, the night started to turn around, and pretty soon he had finished his food, the conversation light and slightly childlike.

_Roxas_

After finishing the best omelet I think I've ever had, I went into a coughing fit, my head spinning again. I groaned and didn't notice that Axel had even moved until he lifted my arm across his back and carried me into the bedroom, laying me gently on the bed.

"Okay," he started as soon as he laid me down. "Time for me to be doctor, I guess."

"You don't..." I tried to protest, but was cut off by a finger on my lips.

"Shh. Don't argue with the doctor." He smiled as he grabbed two bottles off of the head board. Placing a rather cold hand on my forehead, he smiled. "Well, at least your temperature has gone down a little." I leaned into the coolness, closing my eyes and nuzzling against the feeling without noticing what I was doing. Axel didn't move an inch the entire time, and by the time I realized what I was doing, I felt like a total pervert. Warmth moved up my neck into my forehead and cheeks making me feel a little woozy. Axel chuckled, rubbing my cheek gently. I noticed how soft his skin was as he lifted my chin to face him.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen a fever come back." I looked down feeling slightly ashamed to his apparent entertainment. I closed my eyes and tried to hide under the covers, but his firm, yet gentle hand pulled the comforter back down.

"What's that for?" He asked in that smooth tone I remembered. I simply stared at the flame pattern on the bed sheets. "Okay," He shrugged. "Don't talk to me. Open your mouth." I looked up at him in shock, making him chuckle again. "Don't worry, just open." I opened my mouth and closed my eyes as I felt a small liquid spray hit the back of my throat with a small sting. I winced a little at the feeling, and shook my head. Slowly, a numbing feeling made its way down my esophagus. Opening my eyes and smacking my lips slightly, I opened my mouth again. Axel smiled, and squirted the grape-ish tasting liquid in the back of my throat two more times.

Axel popped the top off of a bottle of aspirin next and handed me three and a glass of cold water. I popped the three pills and swallowed the entire glass of water, feeling ten times better and amazingly tired again.

"Okay," Axel smiled, laying me down gently. "Time for bed." He tucked me in, and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Wait," I said through a rather raspy voice. He paused a moment turning back to face me. "Aren't you going to sleep in here?" He smiled, knowingly.

"After the, uhm, shock I gave both of us earlier, I think it's best if I sleep on the couch."

"Okay." I said slowly.

"Oh, and kido?" I scowled at the nickname. "I'll help you find him." And with that, he smiled one last time and left me in the dark, warm bedroom, alone and stunned. I smiled, rolling onto my side. Yeah, things were going to get better. And for the first time, I actually liked the red head.

_Axel_

_ As I leaned against the outside of the closed bedroom door, the events of the day finally caught up with me. _

_ 'I... kissed him...' I stared dumbfounded into the living room, not really focusing on anything in particular. 'What if he hates me now? He's sick. He might not remember it tomorrow. Maybe he will. Did I just fuck this up royally?' I rubbed my temples as a headache started to pound behind my eyes. I breathed slowly, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Just like before firing a gun. I pulled my smokes out of my front pocket, relishing the thought of the sweet nicotine. I lit one up and walked back into the kitchen to clean up my mess. When I finished, I stared at the couch and patted myself on the back for getting the most comfortable on the dealer had. 'Reminds me of childhood.' I smiled forlornly at the memories of the most uncomfortable, thread-bare couches I had slept on in my short 24 years on this planet. It had been hard, true enough, but I didn't worry about that anymore. _

_ My last thoughts before drifting off focused on the blonde mere feet from where I was lying. "Maybe this won't be so bad.'_


	4. The Lonely Hearts Club Band

I do so hope my readers have not gotten to the last chapter I've posted yet. I'm revising them as I go.

Chapter 3

The Lonely Hearts Club Band

_Axel_

When I woke up, I laid on the couch for a while, still in my greasy apron from work, my pants slightly crusty from old stains. I stared at the ceiling, replaying everything from the previous day once more. Slowly, I reached in the front pocket of my apron and pulled out my pack of smokes, tapped one out, and lit it, watching the smoke drift up to the ceiling. At the end of my mental slow motion replay, I smiled devilishly to myself, and got up to start the day. 'He likes my cooking.' I thought to myself as I made my way down the hallway.

I crept into the bedroom as silently as I could and smiled wider as I saw the angelic demon curled tightly in a ball in the middle of my bed. I stood in the doorway a moment, watching the covers rise and fall, wondering what he was dreaming about.

'He looks so much cuter when he's sleeping. Wait, cuter?' I mentally slapped myself, still not fully coming to terms with my feelings. I scowled as I quietly rounded up a decently clean pair of pants and a shirt, and shuffled into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I cringed slightly. I looked a sight, my face covered in a few black smears, my hair a shambles under the hair net I hadn't removed yet, my ponytail sticking out at odd angles. I sighed, set my half-smoked cigarette on the sink, and pulled off my clothes, now feeling the creaking in my joints. I cranked on the shower full blast and stood under the hot water, just letting everything melt out of me from the previous day. There really is something soothing about a hot shower. Slowly, I smiled and began to scrub myself. Somehow, I knew then that everything was going to be okay.

After my shower, I quickly threw on my clothes and fluffed my hair with a clean towel, throwing my dirty work clothes in my hamper by pinching them with my toes. Not thinking anything of it, I stepped out into the bedroom and grimaced. 'Damn. Now, he'll think I'm a...' I growled in frustration at myself. 'Gah! Why do I care WHAT he thinks!' And I quickly exited the room. I felt like I had hit a brick wall when I slammed the door. My heart almost jumped into my throat as I heard a low moan from the other side. Grimacing again, I slowly opened the door as Roxas sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked sleepily, stretching and yawning.

"Hehe." I rubbed the back of my neck feeling embarrassed. "Sorry. I... just... got in a rush is all." 'WHY are you acting like this!' My head screamed at me, but I paid no heed. Sometimes, you really can't listen to it.

"Oh." Was all he said, and then he curled tightly back up into a ball, falling strait to sleep. I let out a sigh of relief and waited a moment to be sure he was really asleep before walking over to the edge of the bed. I smiled softly as I put a hand to his forehead and didn't feel a fever. I donned my favorite trench coat, pulling it tight around my body, and exited the apartment, locking the door behind me. All the way down the road, I scowled at the slush covered pavement, kicking a few balls of the nasty snow left overs out of my way. I stopped in my tracks a moment when I came upon the spot where I had found Roxas I felt a smile curl the edge of my lip. 'This might be exciting.' Now my mind was catching up to my emotions.

When I got to the bar, Demyx smiled, waving at me as I entered. I didn't really acknowledge him, simply walking over to the table he was sitting at and sat, smiling stupidly at him. He looked confused for a second, but shrugged it off and winked at me. On the stage, a random couple of dj's messed with lord knows what equipment, but they sounded good. I couldn't get past their funky robot masks though. Demyx watched nodding his head to the beat before turning to me.

"They're pretty good, huh?" I noticed he was dressed rather nicely for just band practice, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're alright. I don't think they'll make it big though." I looked Demyx up and down smiling a little. "You going out on a date tonight or something?" Demyx beamed a little as he stood, grabbing the case that held his precious Sitar.

"Nope. Guess what?" I felt my face grow stern, and my eyebrow twitched at him, all trace of the morning gone, my mental faculties telling me that I was in for a surprise. I hate surprises.

"Okay, fine." He huffed. "You're no fun."

"Will you just..." I jumped to my feet, but before I could beat Demyx senseless, Cid walked over to the table, chewing on a toothpick as usual.

"Axel!" He beamed at me, and patted me on the back. My knees almost buckled from the force. Cid is one big dude, round about the size of a linebacker.

"What happened las' night? Heard ya flew off without even cleanin' yer grill. 'S not like you." I rubbed my neck and laughed nervously.

"Heh. Yeah, about that." I looked at the floor. "Kinda... well, you know." Cid let out one of his famous full gut laughs and put a hand on my shoulder.

"S alright. Demyx here told me ev'rthin'." I scowled again and searched for Demyx, but he had already made his way to the stage. 'I swear, I'm gonna...'

"Don'cha worry about it, Axel." Cid beamed at me again. "Ev'ryone's allowed to have an off day." He winked at me, and strolled off to do... whatever it was Cid did during the day. I swear the man never sleeps. I clenched my fists and walked briskly over to Demyx.

"What the HELL did you tell Cid!" I yelled over the techno noise. Demyx hid behind his Sitar case.

"Please, don't kill me, Axe. We go on tonight, and what would the band be without me!" He slumped a little further down behind his case. I, on the other hand, was caught completely off guard. I stared blankly at him.

"Wait... what?" I scratched my head a little. We had been practicing in the bar for more than a month now, finally having a drummer and a bass player. Cid had let us use the stage when he didn't have any live bands playing in the afternoon, and we had taken it as a grace period. Cid letting us play live was almost out of the question. "We aren't even good enough to play live yet." My nerves started acting up as Demyx slowly slid out from behind his case, nodding violently.

"Yes we are!" He smiled his dumb ass smile again as the techno music slowly faded. "And we're playing tonight! Isn't it great?"

"NO!" I shouted, and the two dj's on stage stared at me. "We don't even have a name yet!" I threw my arms in the air and walked away from Demyx, rubbing my temples as I felt another headache coming on. I found a chair at the nearest table, practicing my breathing mantra. And, of course, as usual, Riku picked the time that I was more stressed than usual to walk through the door, drum sticks in hand.

"Hey, guys!" He waved from the doorway and made his winding way through the tables to where Demyx and I were. He slapped five with Demyx, then looked down at me and scrunched his face. "I take it you told him?" If I had had anything within grabbing distance, I would have thrown it at Rikus' head.

"Yes, he TOLD me!" I slammed my hands on the table and jumped to my feet. "What the hell makes you think we're ready for this!" Riku simply laughed, and the urge to deck him ran through me, but only half-heartedly.

"Relax, Axe." I hate smart ass word play, and Riku is known for it. Sometimes, I wonder why I even hang out with him. "We've practiced, what, five songs?" I nodded, not sure where he was going with this, tapping my finger in agitation. "Okay, that's enough for a set. We come on stage, everyone hears what we sound like, big applause, and then we spend the rest of the night drinking with our new friends." He smiled, and damn it, somehow I believed his banter.

"Alright." I sighed, trying to figure out how he continually talked me into things like this. "Let's at least practice a little first." I looked up at the stage, wondering how the night would go, but also where the hell the two robo-dj's went.

_Riku_

The night was a huge success. Axel, after a few beers and a little primping from yours truly, finally relaxed enough and sang his little lungs out. We laughed, we had a few jokes with a few members of the audience, and then the show was over and the drinking began. Axel all but ran off the stage to the bar and ordered Jaeger bombs for the entire band. As I got out from behind my drum set, I noticed that Demyx was a pasty pale white. I walked over to him as he was gingerly casing his Sitar again.

"Dude, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin as I started talking, and I laughed a little. "You okay, man?"

"No!" His eyes went as round as silver dollars, and he quickly shuffled me off the stage out of view. "I've got a stalker!" He gripped my shoulders as if he were going to pass out on the spot.

"Dude," I laughed, shaking my head. "It's all in your head, man. You're paranoid."

"NO! Seriously, Ri!" He pulled me around the stage and pointed to a gray haired emo looking kid in the corner of the room. "Right there. He's been at the restaurant for three days, and now he's HERE! Riku, what do I do!" He shook me violently, and I thought my head was going to come off. "Tell me, man! You're the most clear-headed one here!" After he stopped shaking me, and the dizziness went away, I smiled at him.

"Go ask for a date?" I chuckled a little as he went pale as a sheet again.

"I can't do THAT!" He shook me again as Axel all but stumbled around the corner to us, carrying three empty glasses.

"What the hell are you two hiccup yelling about now?" He smiled drunkly.

"Light weight." I pointed a thumb at Axel. Demyx grinned a little, but it was slowly replaced by panic again.

"What do I..."

"Get AHOLD of yourself, man!" I slapped him hard across the face, and grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. I smiled a little. 'I've always wanted to do that.' Demyx remained calm while I spoke. "Okay, if you're so SURE he's stalking you, go confront him. He's probably just new in town and he likes Cid's place is all."

"Yeah, if I..." He looked around the corner of the stage, and I saw his face wilt like a flower in the sun. "He left." Demyx almost pouted. Axel laughed a little and slung an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

We sat at the bar most of the night, conversing and cutting up with Cid, the staff, the customers and each other, taking shots and drinking most of the bars stock. I should know. About 1 in the morning, people started filing out and eventually, the only ones left in the bar were myself, Axel, Demyx and, thankfully, Cid, who had graciously assumed the job of bartender for the night. He smiled, looking at the three of us.

"Y'know, y'all 're tha best thing that ever happ'ned to this place. Dunno what I'd do withoutcha." I laughed, feeling slightly buzzed.

"Nah, you hadda good thing going before we ever showed, Cid." Said giant clapped me on the shoulder, and I would have fallen over if I had not been perched on the barstool beneath me.

"Yer good guys." He rounded on the other two. "Now, you two needa get someone good in yer lives." He winked at me, having know about Sora since I had started here two years ago. He had showed up to bring me lunch and Cid had walked around the corner just as Sora was kissing me goodbye. I couldn't look him in the eye for a week. Eventually, Cid sat me down and explained that he didn't care who his employees dated and was not about to fire me for it. But, enough about me.

"I hiccup think I maya hiccup found somun." I laughed a little as Axel spoke on the other side of Demyx.

"In English, please." I teased.

"I said hiccup I MAY HAVE hiccup FOUND ONE!" Adam yelled, smiling at me. "English enough fer ya?" We all laughed at his drunken impression of Cid.

"You'd better watch it, now." Cid mock-threatened. "I DO hold yer job in my hands." He crossed his arms, and I smiled at the smug look on his face. "Now, who'sis 'one' yer talkin' 'bout?"

"Lil blonde one named Roxas." Axel muttered, and I froze like a deer caught in the headlights, my buzz gone. 'It couldn't be...'

"That doesn't sound like a girls name!" Demyx laughed and was about to down his drink when Axel remained silent. He set his glass back on the counter slowly.

"Wait..." Cid and I smiled as Demyx tried to piece everything together. "OH MY GOD!" Demyx looked horror-struck and mischievous at the same time.

"So, Axel. What does this Roxas look like?" I pried for reasons of my own, smiling mischievously to myself.

"Short." Axel snorted, then stared absently at the bar. "Sky blue eyes. hiccup Spiky blonde hiccup hair. God!" He grabbed his head and flopped on the counter, hiding his face under his arms. "Why am I hiccup thinking these things!"

Demyx continued to stare blankly at the wall behind the bar. "It all makes sense now..."

I took this as my cue to leave. I had all the information I needed. I stood, and slid my glass away from me. As I turned to leave, I noticed Cid looking at me curiously.

"You done fer th' night, Ri?" I heard the playful tone in his voice, but the only thing I could think of was Sora.

"Yeah, I'm... gonna call it a night." I started to walk towards the door, but remembered Cid took my keys. "Hey, do you mind if I get a ride, Cid?" He chuckled, and walked out from behind the bar.

"I'll get my coat."

When I got home, I quietly opened the door to my small apartment to find Sora asleep on the couch under his favorite anime blanket, some random infomercial playing noisily on the television.

'Awe. He tried to stay up for me again.' I smiled down at my sleeping, innocent beauty. I couldn't wake him like that. Quietly as I could, I made my way to the bathroom to change into my sleeping shorts, but by the time I had returned to the living room, Sora's eyes were wide awake and following my movements. He shifted a little and the face of Ryuk the Shinigami wrinkled a little. I smiled nervously down at my love.

"Did I wake you? I didn't mean to." Sora just smiled lazily up at me.

"What kept you?" At this I had to grin.

"I've got some wonderful news." Sora yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. I giggled a little. He hadn't changed since the day I had met him. And for that, I was thankful.

"It can wait til morning." He rose, letting his blanket slide onto the couch and walked over to me, wrapping his arms gingerly around my waist. "Let's go to bed for now."

"Hmmm..." I played like I was thinking about it, scratching my chin a little. "Perhaps you're onto something." Sora giggled a little, his spikes shaking a little, and he grabbed my hand and led me into the bedroom. He didn't even know yet that I could have found his brother.


	5. One Phone Call Away

-Chapter 4

One Phone Call Away

_Axel_

I'm not really sure how much longer we stayed in the bar that night, nor do I know when Cid came back. I didn't even notice Riku was gone until we left. The only thing I remember is what happened after we left. Cid drove Demyx and I home, Demyx first, being just around the block. As incoherent as I was from the world, I didn't even notice when we arrived at my apartment. All I know is that, somehow, I made it up the slippery steps to my apartment without breaking my neck. As I fumbled for my keys, the door slowly opened a crack and I noticed the chain.

"Axel?" I heard from inside, and I smiled drunkenly.

"Yeah, 's me." The door closed, and I stood on the cold porch for a minute, a look of shock on my face, before the door opened again. Roxas stood in the doorway, one of my baggy band T's hanging down to his knees, his hair a mess. "Hey, alike tha' look on ya." I managed before doing the stupidest thing I've ever done. Stepping up to the confused blonde, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and kissed him as hard as I could. I felt him push a little on my chest, and I backed away, only to be slapped off my feet. I looked up at him, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What the FUCK makes you think you can do that any time you please!" As I picked myself up from the floor, I caught his hand as he swung again.

"Hey, babe. Chill." I muttered stupidly, not feeling the inevitable bruise on my cheek.

"Don't call me BABE!" Roxas yelled. And then my vision went blurry. I remember his leg coming at me, but I don't recall exactly where he hit me. I'd find out the next morning for sure. I fell to the floor, all air leaving my lungs, as I clutched my groin. I vaguely remember him stomping off before I regained use of my motor skills. Quick as I could muster, I climbed to my feet again, anger rising in my face, my teeth gritted. I stumbled into the bedroom to find him quickly shouldering his jacket, having already fully dressed, my t-short thrown haphazardly in the corner.

"Where the HELL do you think you're going!" I yelled, then regretted it, my groin still pulsating with pain.

"I... " He slowed his rush for a moment, looking slightly lost. "I'll figure it out later."

"You can't leave." I laughed a little, but soon regretted it

"What?" Roxas said quietly as he scowled at me, venom hanging from his voice. "You think that just because I'm broke and homeless, that you picked me up out of the fucking street, that I'm going to become some... PLAYTHING for you! You're little fucking whore! Fuck you, Axel. I owe you nothing." As he headed towards me, I blocked the doorway with my body.

"You're not leaving! You're sick!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm better, and I'll go anywhere I damn well please!" He tried to shove past me, but I grabbed him tightly around the waist and hauled him to the bed. Even drunk as I was, he was still light as a feather.

"Lay the FUCK down and listen..." He swung at me, but I caught his hands and pinned them above his head.

"And why should I stay here with a sick, PERVERTED fucker like..."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" And then he was still, staring at me like I had just stopped a car from running over him.

"You... what?" He didn't struggle. He just laid there, staring at me like a lost sheep and waiting for me to continue.

"I... I love you, Roxas." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I didn't care. "The entire time you've been here... hell, since the night hiccup you walked into the bar, I've known. I... couldn't admit to myself that that's what it was, but..." I felt more tears streaming down my face and a lump rising in my throat. I could do nothing but say it one more time. "I love you, Roxas. I never want to be without you. You hiccup are in my every thought. I can't get you out of my head. I can't work properly, I can't even drink without thinking about you!"

"I..." Roxas started, but stopped. "Axel, how do I react to something like that?"He almost whispered the last part, a few tears of his own glistening in his eyes.

"You don't have to." I slowly got off of him, backed away a few feet. and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just... know." I rubbed my arm nervously, gently swaying a little from the booze. "So... I guess... you can go if..." I almost fell backward at what happened next. Roxas flew off the bed and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me passionately and knocking me to the floor. Slowly, I succumbed to the feeling and wrapped my arms around his waist again. Slowly, Roxas pulled back, breaking the most intense moment of my life, and looked me square in the eye.

"You say it one more time." I smiled a little, but I stared back just as intensely.

"I love you, Roxas whateveryourlastnameis." He slapped me again, this time half-heartedly.

"I love you, too, Axel." He pulled me back into another deep kiss, and slowly pulled me off the ground and toward the bed. He pulled me on top of him and we laid there for the longest, holding each other close and just enjoying the moment, until a problem arose.

"Mmmph!" Roxas struggled against me a little, squirming like a fish. Reluctantly, I pulled back from the kiss.

"What?" I asked, a little stupidly. Hey, I was just kissing a hot blonde. How am I supposed to feel?

"You're... poking me." He said, and then turned as red as my hair. I stared blankly for a minute before the hamster jumped back on the wheel and started racing his shadow. I laughed out loud, not caring that Roxas was beating up my ribs as I rolled onto my back on the bed.

"It's NOT funny, asshole!" He hit me half heartedly with every word.

"No," I managed between laughs. "It was the look on your face when you said it." I continued to laugh until Roxas smiled devilishly at me, looking quite cute I might add. "What?" I said blankly.

"Fine. If you want me so much," His grin grew wider. "Show me."

"Huh?" I seriously had no idea where he was going with this. "I'm not..."

"Sleep with me." I almost swallowed my tongue. I coughed violently, rolling over on my side. It was his turn to look confused now. "What?" He asked, honestly innocent.

"You wanna... cough WHAT!" I slid up on my elbows, a look of disbelief on my face.

"I just wanted you to sleep with me." He pouted a little. "You seriously have a problem sleeping in the same bed as the guy you just told you LOVE?" And then it hit me.

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Just... sleep. Hehe." I laughed nervously. "Well, I can do that."

"What were you..." His eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

"Don't worry about it." I said hopping off the bed. "Just... get comfortable. I think my door is still open, and the electric bill up here is fucking killer." I walked out of the bedroom just in time, too.

"Wait a minute... YOU PERVERT!" Roxas yelled, and a pillow hit the door of the bedroom where I had been standing a few seconds earlier. I chuckled to myself as I closed the still open door, grimacing as a little trail of snow had started to work its way into my dwelling. I leaned against the door for a minute, contemplating what had just taken place, and I did a little happy dance in my head. I had finally done it. Now, if I could just get used to it being a GUY that I was now with, I'd have everything settled. I walked back into the bedroom, still smiling as I saw Roxas already down to his boxers again and getting comfortable in my bed. Roxas. In my bed. Another little mental happy dance occurred. 'Oh, well.' My brain started coming around. 'Hey, he likes my cooking.' I bit my lip at the thought to keep from laughing as I removed my pants, shirt, and shoes. I climbed into bed, and immediately Roxas curled up against my side. I went a little rigid at the new sensation, but relaxed soon after and propped my head up. Slowly, I wrapped an arm around...

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" He muttered, and I could tell he was almost asleep already.

"Does... does this make us... boyfriends?" I asked, almost hesitant to hear the answer.

"Mmhmm." I felt him nod against my chest lightly, and that was the only confirmation I needed. After all I had been through, after everything in my life had gone to hell, I was finally happy with my job, in my bed, with my Roxas, my boyfriend. And I truly was happy.

_Roxas_

The next morning, I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid that everything that had happened had all just been one long senseless dream. And then I heard it. One of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard.

Thump thump

Thump thump

No, this morning, I wasn't huddled next to a sheet or a body pillow. I opened my eyes to see the most serene and beautiful face on the most uncontrolled person I had ever met. I smiled a little. 'He looks happy.' I thought. 'Maybe he was so drunk he won't remember anything./'He stirred a little as I was thinking.

"Hmm... wha?" He looked down at me through half-lidded eyes and smiled. "Oh, hey there, Rox. How does it feel?" I just looked at him blankly, and he rolled his eyes at me. "To have a boyfriend?" Slowly, I smiled back at him, and then snuggled back into his chest.

"It feels..." I stopped looking, for the right word. "...perfect."

We lay there for what seemed like an eternity, the sound of Axels' heartbeat almost lulling me back to we finally got out of bed, dragging ourselves out of our bliss, Axel made me the best damn breakfast I'd ever eaten. I sat at his kitchen table, munching through eggs, toast, bacon, and the most weird, yet slightly satisfying, coffee I've ever tasted. Between bites, I looked up and noticed the Axel was only eating a few pieces of toast, a cup of coffee, and had a slightly ecstatic look on his face as he leaned into the arm he'd propped on the table. I smiled at him, wiping my mouth on a napkin. As I stopped his smile faded a little.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"I just wanted to say that this is the best thing I've ever eaten." I smiled widely at him, only to scowl when he laughed.

"Are you kidding!" He continued, almost choking on his last piece of toast. "The toast is slightly overdone, the eggs are too runny..."

"Why would you say that?" I frowned concernedly.

"Because I'm not really that good." He flinched a little as I banged my fist on the table.

"With an attitude like that, you won't be!" He looked shocked and slightly scared as I continued. "You're a damn good cook, and I won't let you or anyone else say otherwise! Understood!" He nodded slowly, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well, you didn't have to go apeshit." He muttered. I smirked and shook my head.

"What are boyfriends for?" Before I could continue eating or he could retort, his cell rang. He eyed the phone warily before answering.

"Hello?" He paused as the person on the other end spoked, and then scowled. "Why the hell would you want... Alright. Damn, you sure are grumpy in the morning." He held the phone out to me, and I didn't know what to think. I stared at the plastic device blankly "He wants to talk to you." Axel said, seemingly as confused as I now was. Slowly, I grabbed the phone, wondering who the hell Axel and I both knew.

"Hello?" I said softly, waiting for a reply.

"Roxas?" The person on the other end asked. I didn't recognize the tone of the voice, but it seemed familiar.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I stated defiantly.

"Not important right now." I scowled a little as he cleared his throat and continued. "How long has it been since you've seen Sora?" I almost dropped the phone. My Sora? The brother I'd been looking for for almost eight years now? Was this real?

"Who the hell is this!" I screamed. "If you hurt him I'll..." I stopped as the other person chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, Roxas. I've taken good care of him." I felt my hands shaking, my eyes brimming with tears. Who was this? Why did he have Seth? How long had he had Seth? What had he done to my brother? It was all to much.

"If you want to see him," The silky-voiced stranger continued once more. "Come to The Lonely Hearts Club Cafe at 6 tonight. I'll bring him and you can see for yourself that he's just fine. See you then."

"Wait!" I got out.

"Yes?" The stranger said smoothly.

"Who... who are you?"

"My name?" He toyed a little.

_Riku_

I chuckled again, not having had the pleasure of messing with my lovers' twin for far too long now. I stared down at said brunette, and stroked his hair gently as he slept on my stomach. He sighed a little as I played with his spikes, and I felt that I had let his twin hang there for long enough.

"My name is..." And I pushed the end call button on my cell. I chuckled to myself as I lay my phone back on the night-stand. Sora stirred on my chest, slowly coming back to life. He looked up at me and giggled a little, teasing a few stray strands of my hair.

"Do you know how mean you are?" I chuckled again.

"Oh? You heard that?" I grinned evilly down at my darling.

"Yes, and I should hurt you for being so mean to my brother." He moved further up my body until our faces were inches away, his usual mischievous grin spreading across his features.

"Well, I have to have my fun before the big family reunion." I winked at him, and he sighed.

"Yeah," He lay back down on my chest, staring absently off into nothingness."It's been too long, brother."


	6. Reunited

Chapter 5

Reunited

_Roxas_

I stared blankly at the small screen on the phone, not knowing how to react to what had just been said. Slowly, I set the phone on the table, not really hearing Axel as he said something or another about how weird that was. I felt tears vaguely on my cheeks, but I couldn't move I was frozen to the spot.

Snap

I shook my head as Axel snapped his fingers right in front of my face.

"Hey, Earth to Roxas." He waved his hand in front of my face. "Hey, what the hell did he say? And how..." Was the last thing I heard as white spots covered my vision. I felt light headed and I couldn't feel my legs. Shortly after, everything went black.

I woke up, back in the bed, a warm washcloth on my forehead, and Axel looking down at his laptop concernedly, yet slightly aggravated.

"There he is." He smiled slightly looking over as I shifted, but I still saw the concern dancing in the corner of his eyes. "Now, tell me what..."

"Sora." Axel cocked an eyebrow at me. "He... he's got Sora." Axel frowned and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"How do you know Ri's boy toy?" In any other instance, I would have decked Axel for the comment, but all I could do was laugh. I reached up to the head board and grabbed the Polaroid of us. I stared longingly at it before thrusting it toward Axel

"Doesn't he look familiar?" As I held the photo out to a mildly confused Axel, I laughed as the look of realization crossed his face.

"WHAT!" He yelled, causing me to laugh harder. I felt slightly insane at this point. This entire time, no one knew. No one put the pieces together.

"He must look a little different now if you couldn't tell." I smiled again as the tears started flowing at the memories we shared. "We once dyed our hair opposite colors." I laughed again at the memory. "People were so confused. We got to walk a mile in each others shoes that day though." Axel looked down at me, grinning like an idiot.

"So THAT's what Riku called about, huh?" He chuckled a little bit. "Must have been last night when..." He trailed off, blushing a little. I scowled at him.

"When what, Axel?" Said red head went white as a sheet.

"Uh... I'm going to... do the dishes." He tried to run, but I grabbed his arm just in time and pulled him back down on the bed, straddling him. The washcloth on my forehead fell right in his face and I had to laugh.

"You aren't going anywhere." I smiled evilly, and Axel scowled at the memory of the previous night. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Axel tried to make a break for it, but I pinned his arms above his head, kissing him violently. Never had I loved a person more, save for my brother. He brought my twin back to me, even if he didn't know it. I felt Axel go limp beneath me as I deepened the kiss, prodding at his lips with my tongue. He allowed me entrance, and I moaned into the kiss at the taste. Axel tasted just like cinnamon candies. I released his arms which quickly found their way around my waist. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't even notice when he rolled us over, putting him on top of me. He pulled away slightly, and I took it as a cue to break the kiss. I sighed softly, staring into his deep jade eyes as he smiled from on top of me, arms wrapped around my waist, my own pressed softly against his chest.

"Wow." He said between huffs. "That's even better when I'm sober." I chuckled a little.

"Riku wants us to be there at 6." Axel grinned and looked at the digital clock. 1:32.

"Well, I think maybe..." He paused switching us to a more comfortable position on the bed, my head laying on his still bare chest. "Maybe we could catch a little nap until then?" He looked quizzically down at me, and I nodded, nuzzling deep in his chest. He pulled me tightly to his body and sleep quickly overtook both of us.

A few hours later, we sat at a vacant table in the bar I had wandered into less than a week ago. I looked down at the full mug of coffee in front of me. My palms were sweeting like a stuck pig, my head was racing, I was dizzy, and I couldn't stop tapping the heal of my foot ninety miles an hour. I didn't even notice when Axel sat down next to me again. A hand waved in front of my face, and I shook out of my thoughts. Axel chuckled under his breath.

"You're not going to pass out again, are you?" He rubbed my shoulder, trying to calm me down to no avail. "It's okay. Don't get so worked up."

"But... what if he doesn't remember me?" Axel pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. 

"That's just not possible." He cooed. "You're unforgettable." I smiled slightly through my thoughts, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Axel held me close, rubbing my shoulder to calm me, but it wasn't helping. Jesus could have walked in and I wouldn't have noticed. I reached up to take a sip from my coffee cup, but before I could grab the mug, I was almost knocked out of my chair, and a searing pain made its way up my side from the chair I'd been knocked into.

"What the..." I looked down into brunette spikes, almost loosing an eye in the process.

"Brother!" I felt the tears start as Sora looked up into my eyes. II noticed that he already had streaks working their way down to his neck. I grabbed the brunette as hard as I could and nothing else mattered. I had him back. After so many innumerable miles, days, and cities, I had him back. It all hit me then, and I started sobbing like a baby. He let up a little so I was upright in my chair, and we stayed there for what seemed like hours, both of our bodies convulsing from crying. Slowly, I pulled away from him, my hands on his shoulders. He looked a mess, and I'm sure I didn't look any better. I smiled, staring into mirrored blue eyes. It was then that I noticed a small glint from his chest. Glancing down, I saw the very same sterling silver pendant I had given him the only Christmas that mattered in my mind. It looked a little worse for the wear and the chain was gone, replace by a tweed cord, but there it was nonetheless.

"You..." I gulped, feeling tears well up in my eyes again. "You... kept it?" Riku chuckled a little, walking up behind Sora and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? He sleeps with the damn thing on." Slowly, I reached up to touch the blue, time-worn scarf around my own neck, remembering all that I had gone through to protect it. We hugged again, staying like that for another few minutes before we released each other and sat on opposite ends of the table.

"You never called." I smiled another tear streak down my face. As happy as I was to see him alive, I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. All the years we had lost were suddenly so obvious.

"I..." Sora stared at me, a little dumbfounded. "You left. I tried, but you weren't there." I looked at him, confused by the statement.

"No I..." Then it hit me. He had tried to contact me, but the bastard, as I had taken to calling him, had blocked Sora from my life. I banged the table with my fist, my head lowered, as another stream of tears made its way down my cheeks. I felt a gentle hand rub my shoulder, and I looked up to find not Sora, but Axel consoling me.

"Hey, kid." He smiled, knowing my disgust at the name. "It's over now. Just be happy." I stared into his loving eyes. "Don't think about what you've lost. Enjoy what you've reclaimed." I smiled as tears fell heavier at the very insightful moment from my new love.

The rest of the night was spent at that table, recounting the past few years to one another, Axel and Riku occasionally piping up, but staying silent the majority of the time. Everything was calm. The sun slowly sank out of sight, and we sat for a few minutes simply watching the new layer of snow coat the ground outside the window. I sighed slightly.

"So..." I turned to face Sora and he turned as well, almost in unison. "How's everything with you and Riku here?" I smiled, knowing too well how long they had been together.

"Well, we've had our spats, but we're closer than ever because of them." Sora clenched Rikus' hand softly on the table top as he took a sip from his drink. He looked over to Riku and smiled that smile I've missed so long. That goofy, toothy grin I've fallen asleep looking at for months on end. "So, do you think it's the right time now?" Riku nodded and I cocked my head in confusion as they both grinned almost the same grin at me. I knew there was a reason I liked Riku.

"Sometime next year Riku and I are getting married." My face went from confusion to jaw-dropping.

"You're..." I breathed a little heavily at the thought, but was soon calmed by Axel rubbing my knee under the table. "Really?" I smiled delightedly at Sora who nodded.

"Yep!" He giggled a little. "Riku just proposed last month, and I said yes!" He held up his left had to reveal a shiny silver band on his ring finger.

"That's so c..." I was cut off by a blonde breathless kid running over to the table screaming Axels' name.

"AXEL! AXEL!" He landed almost on the table, using it for support, looking distressed. Panting heavily to catch his breath, the blonde kid looked square at Axel, panic consuming his features.

"What, Demyx?" Axel asked in a slightly disgruntled voice. The blonde kid held up a finger, still trying to catch his breath. Riku rolled his eyes and smiled playfully.

"Is your stalker back, Dem?" Axel chuckled a little. Apparently some joke had flown over my head. Demyx pointed vehemently at Riku, almost poking out his eye, still trying to catch his breath.

"Damn it, sit down, man." Axel slid a chair behind Demyxs' knees, causing him to collapse into the chair. He grabbed a cup of water off the table and gulped down half of the cup in one swig.

"He's in the diner again tonight." Demyx looked around the table, and his eyes landed on me. Slowly, his head went back and forth from me to Sora and back again. He pointed a finger at each of us in turn, still trying to figure it out. Sora and I both laughed, apparently remembering the same thing.

"It's high school all over again!" Sora said, laughter rolling through his voice as he spoke. Riku chuckled under his breath, having been there for some of the hilarity that ensued, and turned back to Demyx.

"Come on." He rose and pulled a white faced, disheveled Demyx after him. "Let's go say hi."


	7. Across The Cafe, Across The Universe

For the Zexion fans, this is his entire autobiography in his own, long, drawn out chapter.

Chapter 6

Across The Cafe, Across The Universe

_Zexion_

As I flew across the room, I thought back on the last few days and the events that had taken place, but never had I imagined that something like this would happen. My jaw hurt, consciousness was slowly fading away, and I fell into my past, the horrid direction my mind usually takes me when I loose consciousness. I fell almost all the way back to the beginning, but not so far back as to be pleasant memories. I was nine when my father had died. We had just gone around the corner to the ice cream stand, but fate did not have plans to let us make it there. I remember holding my fathers hand as we crossed the street, the sun shining down on us from above. It was the perfect day as we set off, waving goodbye to my mother. I did not have a clue that it would be the last time father and mother ever saw each other again. As we were waking across the street, everything became a slow motion horror movie. Tires squealed at the end of the street as two cars decided it was a good day to race. I remember my father shoving me onto the side walk and everything going black. The last sound I heard was the squealing of tires coming to a halt, the smell of burnt rubber, and the most atrocious sound of a body hitting fiber glass.

When I came to in the hospital bed, I was alone, listening to the soft beep of the heart monitor by my bed. My head hurt, and there were casts bound around both of my legs. When the doctor came in, I remember the saddest look on the mans' face as he stared at me in my bed. I went through almost two years of physical therapy before I could walk on my own again. Apparently, my father had saved me from the initial force by moving me, but one of the cars' tires still rolled over my legs, turning them to a soft mush.

The day I left the rehabilitation center, I wished I had died along with my father. A police officer met me inside my now almost completely packed room at the rehab center, only a few shirts left for me to fold. He knocked gently on the door frame as I was writing out 'Monday' on the label of a bag containing one of my favorite black T-shirts. Mother had been very organized and clean, and I had no knowledge at that age that she was severely obsessive compulsive, and that gene had been passed on to me. The last thing I had left from my parents.

The officer raised an eyebrow at my strange behavior, but visibly shrugged it off.

"Are you Zexion Hiratsuka?" I nodded slowly, confused and worried that Mother was not with him. She had not come to check on me, but I did not think anything of it at the time. Mother was never the most emotional person. The officer slowly took his hat off, revealing his long, spiky, slicked back hair, and I knew what was coming. I had a love for police shows at that age, and the way he was acting could mean only one thing.

"Mother is dead." I said, rather monotonously. The officer was visibly taken aback at my lack of emotion. I simply stared at him, waiting for confirmation of the fact.

"Aren't you... sad?" He said, slowly.

"Of course I am." But all I could feel was numbness trickling through my limbs. "Why would I not be?" I did not notice when my legs buckled. I could not do anything but fall as blackness covered my vision.

I woke up in the hospital for the second time in my short life, and I remember very well the emotion that came over me. I began crying and yelling, violently pulling the IV needles out of my arm and the heart monitor off of my chest. Two men in white lab coats entered, and shock ran its way up their faces as I jumped out of the bed and ran as fast and hard as I could away from the room. I slid easily past them, but I was caught in a tight embrace by the officer.

"Woah, bud." I tried to break away from him, but succumbed to his tight embrace, silently crying on his shoulder.

"Please..." I whispered. "Do not touch me. I'm cursed." He shhed my softly, lifting me off my feet.

"Why would you ever think that?" He carried me back down the hall the way I had come, and lay me gently back into my bed.

"I have to be." I sniffed a little as he handed me a tissue. "Everyone I love is dead. All I want is to be with them."

The next few years of my life were spent in a juvenile mental institution. I learned shortly after arriving that Mother had committed suicide after the loss of Father, which, needless to say did not improve my mental stability in the least. I kept to myself most of the time, only answering the counselors in short sentences anytime they asked a question. Shortly after my fourteenth birthday, the doctors started talking about electro-shock therapy. About that time, I had received a visit from the officer that had met me at the hospital. His name, I found out, was Cloud, and he had been working on adopting me. The paper work was almost ready, and he had come to ask if I wanted to be adopted.

"Why?" I asked in my constantly monotone voice. "You do not even know me." He chuckled at me, his normally slicked back hair jostling a little as it stuck out at odd angles. Strangely, it suited him. The man sitting across from me confused me, but my heart beat faster at the thought of having someone close to me again. The thought did not incite loneliness, longing for company, or hope for the future; simply fear of loosing someone else.

"Well," He leaned forward in his chair, crossing his hands on the table. "I've been where you are." I tilted my head out of curiosity.

"My parents died when I was young, too." A hint of sadness crept into the corners of his eyes as he thought about his own childhood. "I don't want you to have to go through the hell that's behind me."

"Okay." I stated. "Perhaps you need this more than I do." Cloud chuckled as he shook his head.

"You'll thank me one day." He patted my shoulder, but I stayed stiff, no real emotion crossing my features. Inside, however, I was fighting back wanting to say no.

The next few days, the doctors at the facility said that they had noticed a clear positive change in my mood. I honestly could not tell what they were talking about. I talked the same, walked the same, and dressed in my usual black dress shirt and slacks attire. How could they have noticed a change? I have never figured it out, yet this seemed to be my saving grace. My security level was lowered until I had access to the grounds. I went out occasionally, but only during winter. Mostly, I spent my time in the library, flipping through the limited array of dusty and dilapidated novels that had been donated to the hospital. It was in that small room that I found my love for the written word, and english in general. Cloud came to see me almost daily at this point, and I grew fonder of him. It seemed that I had been closer to him after a few short months than I ever remembered being to my parents. He grew on me slowly at first, but it became that I started longing for his company. He became my friend, eventually the only person I could talk to, and the fear of becoming close to someone like him lessened.

As I reached 18, the doctors thought it best to send me to a halfway house in the middle of a city named Radiant Gardens. The name of the city alone piqued my interest. At the house, I had access to the outside world, but I very rarely ever left, spending most of my time reading the larger collection of books they had accumulated over the years. Cloud grew concerned, voicing his opinion one day as we had coffee in the corner of the common room.

"Zex," Cloud sighed at my stubbornness. "Look, you have to talk to someone other than me. I can't be the only..."

"Can not, Cloud." I said softly. "English is a beautiful language..."

"ZEX!" Cloud half-shouted, exasperation clear on his face. "Please." He quietened slightly, grabbing my shoulders. I looked down at his chest, feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed. Cloud caught me off guard as he pulled me into a tight hug. I went stiff, having never been in a position like this, and did not relax until a few minutes after Cloud had released me.

"It's for your own good, Zexion." He stood up and grabbed me by the hand before I knew what was happening. "We're going out."

Sure enough, I was awestruck as Cloud drove me around the city. It was just before nightfall, and all of the street lights were just starting to buzz to life. The first place he took me was a place called Barnes and Noble, which quickly became one of my personal idea of heaven. He introduced me to coffee, and I was instantly addicted. I had never felt so alive in all my life. By the time the store closed, I was surrounded by three large pile of books on various subjects, and Cloud all but picked me up and carried me out of the store.

Over time, Cloud started taking me with him to lunch, always swinging by the bookstore for at least an hour so I could find something new to read. One day, before we went out, Cloud presented me with my very own copy of A Tale Of Two Cities. I almost cried that day, but I could not bring myself to loose control of my emotions so easily. A small 'thank you' was all I could get out as I stared at the cover in awe.

Cloud soon started taking me home with him. It felt strange not going back to the halfway house every night, but I could not say no. It felt like home, and for the first time in my short, miserable life, I started feeling happy again. Shortly thereafter, I stopped going back to the halfway house almost completely, spending my afternoons reading in Clouds' den, my nights driving around the town and seeing the sights. Eventually, Cloud handed me a key to his house. He grinned a wide, toothy grin that I could only describe as childish as we were driving back to the halfway house for the last time. It was something that I would not soon forget. He cooked for me, gave me my own room, and more books than any library has in stock. Soon, I had read everything from Salinger to Tolstoy, from Shakespeare to Nietzsche, and it was in the classics that I found my passion. The passion was only fueled by Clouds' positive encouragement as I started writing, first about past experiences, then about love, hate, passion, death, sorrow, and every other emotion that I had read about, but had not yet experienced.

It was not until one night, walking down the snow covered streets of Radiant Gardens, that I found the place I would ultimately call my second home. As I walked, I replayed scenes I had imagined while reading A Midsummer Nights Dream, what had ultimately become one of my favorite stories. I stopped dead on the side walk in front of a little cafe just around the corner from Clouds' house. I felt almost called to walk in a quaint little restaurant I later found out was called The Lonely Hearts Club. I was lead to an empty table by a nice red haired girl and offered a menu,which I quickly declined. I did not feel hungry at all, which made me wonder why I had walked into the cafe in the first place, but ordered a coffee instead. I never knew how true the name of the place was until I saw him. Waiting tables with the brightest smile I had ever seen, even brighter than Clouds' smile, a blonde haired man, probably just exiting his teenage years, approached my table.

"Hey!" He smiled down at me, and I was transfixed. "Welcome to the Lonely Hearts Club. I'm Demyx. I'll be your server this evening." I did not quite know how to react.

"...coffee...please..," was the only thing I managed. I could not look away. He was simply the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on. I had not seen many, but there was something about this man that I was fascinated by. He must have noticed me staring because he became rather nervous all of a sudden.

"Okay..." He laughed nervously, and I did not want him to stop. His voice was so smooth. "I'll get that right out to you." He never did come back, however. The red head, who I learned was named Kairi,

Since that night, I had been frequenting the same table every night, watching the man I thought I would never be with. I felt bad for disturbing him at work, but I could not stay away. Something in me said to get closer to him, but I suppressed the urge as I had grown accustomed to doing.

One night, I did not see him in the restaurant, so I figure he had the night off. Before I decided to leave, however, I happened to come out of the restroom just in time to hear the most beautiful melody coming from the bar area. Having never ventured into a bar, I was a little wary, but I could not help myself as my feet carried me through the door. What awaited me on the other side was a new kind of heaven. There, making what I could only describe as a perfect one-man symphony, sat the object of my infatuation, playing an instrument, I had read, called a Sitar. I took a seat at the closest table to the door, my legs giving out on me which I wrote off at the time as one of my random bouts of my nerves giving out, and I listened all night as he played.

When I got home, Cloud was sitting in his armchair sipping on a coke. He did not even look up as I walked toward the stairs. I had almost made it there, when I heard Cloud clear his throat in the usual way he did when he was trying to get my attention. I froze at the first step and slowly made my way back into the living room like a wounded dog. He smiled at the television as I stood next to his chair, my favorite messenger bag slung over my shoulder.

"Where did you go tonight?" I smiled a little, and tried to steer the conversation.

"You stopped using contractions." He chuckled a little and looked up at me.

"Please, don't change the subject." I frowned at his swift grammatical change. "Where were you? You're in late." He had a slight look of concern on his face, but I could tell he was not made at me.

"I was..." I did not want to tell him I was at a bar all night. He would never approve. "...at a restaurant." He raised an eyebrow at me, his smile never fading.

"Until two in the morning?" I knew I had been caught.

"Well..." I chewed my thumbnail like I usually did when I was nervous about something, "There was a band." He laughed a little and stood up.

"It's alright if you were out late. You're not a prisoner and you're almost nineteen." He put his hand on my shoulder, probably the most contact I had ever had with another human being other than the bear-like hugs Cloud would occasionally trap me in.

"Just make sure you're safe," he continued, as he pulled me a little closer. I tensed, remembering just how tight he could hug. He chuckled again, and instead squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"So," He smiled a little devilishly. "What were you so happy about when you came in?" I blushed a little, having been caught in a rare show of emotion.

We spent the next few hours talking at the kitchen table over a pot of coffee. I told him everything, Cloud being the only person that I really knew well enough to vent to. He listened knowingly until I had finished my story, everything about the angel I knew only as Demyx, the new restaurant I had found, and everything in between. When I was finished, he leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, contemplating the drama I had just laid out for him.

"Go talk to him tomorrow." He stated as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Tell him everything, give him your name and number, and if he doesn't call you in a few days, forget him."

"It is not that simple though, Cloud." I hung my head, staring at the hardwood of the table. "I honestly think... that..." I felt heat moving up my face, knowing full well that I was blushing furiously at the moment. "I do not believe it to be simply fascination." I quickly got out before Cloud could say anything.

"What DO you think it is then, Zex?" He leaned forward, tilting his head my direction, and I knew he was trying to see my face.

"...love..." I managed after a few minutes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the admission of something so profound. Cloud put his hand on my shoulder.

"Same advice, Zex." He patted my shoulder and began to clean the table, finalizing the conversation and leaving me to contemplate his words.

The next night, I went back to my usual table, taking a seat in a somewhat crowded room. I watched him for a moment as he worked., trying to gather the courage to approach him. I did not, as I could tell that something was bothering him by the way he kept watching the floor. Eventually, he walked briskly out of the room, and I decided it would be a good time to take a quick bathroom trip. As I stood, my legs gave out again as they did occasionally due to the ever-present nerve damage, and I fell backwards into something hard.

"What the..." I turned from the ground, my legs convulsing slightly as I tried to lift myself to my feet, to see a burly man in a denim vest. He rose from the chair he was in, and I felt a little short standing in front of him. "You little shit!" He shouted, drawing the attention of half of the dining area. I hung my head and blushed furiously.

"I am so sorry, sir. I..." But it was too late. The last thing I caught was a blunt fist to my temple, knocking my glasses off my face, and sending me spiraling back to the beginning.


	8. Perfectly Imperfect

Chapter 7

Perfectly Imperfect

_Zexion_

I awoke to the low sounds of a television playing in the background. I deduced that it was late the from the infomercial trying to sell me something I did not need but apparently had to have. I noticed instantly the throbbing pain in the side of my face. Slowly, I cracked one eye open, the other apparently swollen shut, and I looked down at the Digimon blanket covering me. I felt warm and comfortable, but panic started to sink in as I scanned unfamiliar surroundings. I was on a couch in a small, low-lit living room. The sofa was a soft black velvet, and not one stain covered the smooth surface. The floor was a clean shag carpeting, also black, and the walls were covered in anime and band posters, none of which I was familiar with. I failed to notice anything beyond that as my head pounded violently, causing me to crash back into the cushiony couch, grasping my head in pain. A door opened somewhere down the hall to the right of the television, but I did not care if Joseph Stalin himself walked into the room as long as he was here to end my suffering. A cold hand touched my forehead, and, pain or no, I slapped it away, scooting as quickly as I could to the other side of the couch. My vision was still a little blurry, but I heard with perfect precision the silkiest laugh I had ever heard emanate from the figure that had touched me.

"Hey," He moved a little closer, and I tensed, waiting to be hit. "It's alright." The figure said softly. Somehow, I knew this voice. It was calm, a light laughter playing throughout the tone, and it calmed me somewhat. I relaxed a little as what resembled a hand was extended towards me. "Here." I squinted to see three white pills in his hand, and he chuckled a little. "It's just aspirin. I'm not trying to drug you." I reached out slowly and took the pills, dry swallowing them as I had become accustomed to over the years. His head cocked to the side as he tried to give me a glass of water. So as not to be rude to him, I grabbed the glass gingerly, taking a few quick drinks before handing it back to him. I think I saw him smile as he took the glass back. "And all this time I thought you were the one scaring me." He chuckled a little again, but his joke was lost on me. What did that even mean? How was I scary.

"I..." I started, but he shhed me almost like Cloud did when I was sad or upset.

"It's alright." I could make out a smile in the silhouette as he pulled the blanket back up to my neck and tucked it around my body. "Just try and get some sleep. I'll take you back home tomorrow." I nodded and slowly laid back down on the couch, the pain already melting away.

_Demyx_

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I smiled to myself. I stretched as far as I could go, flipping the sheets off to the opposite side of the bed. I yawned as I flipped my legs out of bed, feeling the lovely shag under my feet. It's hell to clean, but so worth the effort if you have to stand on your feet all day. I ran my bare toes through the furry substance and pulled myself up. As I opened my bedroom door, I noticed the little gray-haired kid laying on the couch, silently sleeping flat on his back, his arms at his side parallel to his body. I scratched my head, wondering how he did it, but shrugged it off, needing coffee before my brain could fully function.

I walked into my little kitchen area and went about my task, lighting up a cigarette as I waited for the first cup to fill in the pot. Automatic coffee makers are the best thing mankind could have ever come up with. As soon as the coffee was full to the first line, I pulled out a mug and dumped my usual four spoons of sugar in the ceramic cup. I smiled as I walked into the living room and turned the TV on, lowering the volume before flipping channels. I may be 23, but I still get up early to watch cartoons everyday. I looked back to the couch, but decided I'd better sit in my Lazy Boy instead, not wanting to disturb my guest.

After Riku had waylaid the brute in the cafe last night, I decided that, since he was alone and knocked out, I'd better bring the poor guy back home with me, stalker or not. Either way, I had taken the time to slip my taser into the front pocket of my bathrobe, which I wore anytime I was at home. I find I'm slightly obsessed with the Big Lebowski, but can't stand white russians for some reason. It has to be the milk.

I was halfway through Tom and Jerry when my pseudo-stalker stirred a little. I lowered the volume to just barely audible, just in case I was bothering him. I sipped on my coffee, lighting another cigarette when he stirred again, moaning lightly.

"Hey," I offered, almost whispering. "You awake, dude?" He sat up slowly on the couch, letting the blanket slide off of him, before turning to face me. Yeah, he had one hell of a bruise on him. A real shiner. I mentally cursed the asshole that had done it.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked at me, squinting a little. "Would you happen to have a pair of glasses, prescription 30/45?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. Not many people go around spouting off their EXACT prescription. I reached over on the side table and grabbed his bulky black frames.

"I'm not too sure what prescription these are, but they flew off your face, so I'm gonna guess they're yours." I grinned handing them to the kid. He slid them on his face, and his eyes went wide. He pulled them off quickly, cleaned them mehtodically, then almost jammed them back on, his eyes going wide again as he blushed deeply.

"You're..." He pointed at me, his mouth hanging open, and I smiled sidelong.

"I'm Demyx." I offered, extending the hand that hadn't slipped into my robe pocket. I felt the cold metal against my hand and felt a little safer, but I was still wary. "Pleasure. What's your name?"

"Z...z...z-z-Zexion." He stuttered out, slowly taking my hand. "P-p-pleasure t-t-to..." He looked almost scared of me, and I released the taser in my pocket, forgetting it for the moment.

"Hey, calm down kid." I chuckled, leaning back in my chair. "I'm not going to hurt you. I brought you home after that jack ass gorilla at the cafe clobbered you." At this, Zexion crinkled his brow.

"How do you... I mean... wait, excuse me?" He looked slightly confused, and I had to laugh. Now, last time I checked I spoke at least half-way decent English.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now entertained by Zexion and his strange ways.

"How do you mix an ass and a gorilla?" I busted out laughing while he stared at me, truly confused.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I held my sides, laughing uncontrollably. He was too much.

"I do not kid anyone." And I stopped laughing at the serious look he gave me.

"Wait... You seriously don't get it, do you?" I looked a little worried and wondered where the kid had been for the past century. "That's common talk."

"Speech." He corrected me. "The proper way to say that would be 'That is common speech' or alternatively 'speaking,' as it were." Now, it was my turn to do the wide eyed number.

"Are you British or something?" I asked, completely serious, a large step for me. "No one around here talks that way." He blushed again, looking down at his lap, and I mentally slapped myself. NOW I felt like a dick. "Hey, it's alright." I reached toward him, but thought the better of it as he tensed visibly. "So what if you're not from here." I smiled, but it was quickly gone after he spoke.

"I am from around here." He looked forlornly at his lap, tracing patterns in the blanket. Instinctively, I moved next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, but he tensed instantly, gripping the sheet tightly with one hand.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." I rubbed his arm a little, and he relaxed a bit but was still massively tense. "Maybe I should... get you home." I got up and started to walk into the bedroom to dress, but a gentle hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Please..." I turned around to see tears rolling onto the blanket. "Don't... not just yet." His back didn't even shake when he cried. The tears just rolled down, and I could feel my heart breaking as I stood there watching him. Slowly, I sat back down next to him.

"Okay." I put my arm back on his shoulders as he released my wrist. "Why not?"

"I... just..." He looked up at me, his eyes the same soft gray as his hair, and I felt my heartstrings pull as he grabbed my robe. "You are ... well, I..." He tilted his head away from me, tears still rolling down his cheeks while he continued staring at his lap. "Thank you."

I chuckled a little. "For what?"

"For..." He stared around a little at the floor, almost like he was looking for words hidden in my carpet. "...everything, really." He looked back up at me, being almost a foot shorter than me.

"It's all good." I smiled at him. "What's life worth if we don't look out for one another?" I ruffled his hair playfully, but soon regretted it as Zexion made an almost panicked looked and pulled a comb from the front pocket of his dress shirt. He carefully combed his hair back, making sure every strand was perfect before relaxing a little. It didn't last long though, as he seemed to remember that he was sitting beside me on the couch.

"I..." He started again, looking at me, but as his eyes met mine, he blushed furiously and stared back at the floor. In that simple moment, I noticed that his eyes were two different colors, the left an aqua blue and the right an almost ice color. He just kept getting more interesting, and my curiosity grew as I learned these little tidbits about him. He was like a good mystery series.

I shook my head vigorously out of these thoughts as Zexion started breathing deeply, apparently calming himself. I chuckled as I thought about how Axel had done the same routine in the three years I had known him every time he became stressed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, making sure he was still with me. His eyes flew open at the sound of my voice and his body tensed again.

"I will be fine." He looked up at me but didn't make eye contact. "Thank you again, but I really must be getting home. Cloud will be worrying about me by now." His gaze wandered to the wall as my heart sank a little. He was taken then. Axel may have had a hard time coming to terms with his own attractions, but I knew where my attraction was. I had the hots for Axel for the longest, but felt odd when I had considered approaching the subject with him. I had thought him to be strait for the longest. My hopes were, as is my luck, crushed to dust when I found out he was interested in someone else. Figures.

"So..." I asked, needing to know. "Is Cloud your..."

"He is my guardian." Zecion stated in that almost sullen monotone voice. I smiled internally. My chances hadn't been crushed just yet.

"Okay," I got up and he looked up at me like a lost puppy. "I'll go get dressed then. Parents tend to worry." I winked at him and headed back to my bedroom, changing as quick as I could. I smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror when I had finished. Maybe my luck was changing.

When I walked back into the living room, Zexion was sitting on the couch, his posture perfect, his hands folded across his lap. He stared down the hall at me, the blanket and pillow I'd let him use folded and stacked neatly on the cushion next to him. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head slightly.

"Do you..." I searched for something, anything, to break the tension. "Drink coffee?" I smiled at my question. Yes, coffee has truly saved more times than I can count over the years. He nodded a little, then rose and walked into the kitchen by himself. Quickly, I rounded the corner to see him standing in front of the coffee pot, staring back at me.

"Would you happen to have a coffee mug I might use?" I smiled again at his grammar, and I walked over next to him.

"Sure," I said, opening a cabinet. "How do you take it?"

"Black and warm of course." He simply stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This kid was full of surprises.

I poured him a cup and motioned to the dining room table for him to sit with me for a moment. We sat in silence for a while, Zexion staring at his coffee and me staring at him. I fidgeted with my mug, searching for something to say.

"So..." I laughed nervously as he lifted his head in surprise. "You like the restaurant then?" He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving me, an almost blank expression on his face.

"I do." He sipped his coffee quietly, still looking directly at me. It was almost creepy the way he did it. "I am more fond of the staff however."

"Do you?" I asked nervously, feeling myself blush this time at his not-so-subtle hint. "Which ones?" I dared to ask. He looked back at his coffee mug and took a sip. This seemed like it was going to take forever, until he finally spoke in a voice almost too quiet to hear.

"There... is one in particular." He swished the liquid in his mug like he was trying to make out the future. I didn't want to press the matter, but I had to know why he kept staring at me when he came in.

"Which one?" I bit my lip in anticipation, but was highly disappointed as he abruptly rose and downed the remnants of his coffee in one last gulp.

"I do not want to keep Cloud waiting." He walked over to my sink and rinsed the mug, inspected it, cleaned it thoroughly with my dish rag, inspected it again, dried it and placed it back in almost the exact place I had taken it from earlier. I stared a little stupidly at his antics, not wanting him to stop out of sheer curiosity and completely forgetting that he had left me hanging no less than a minute earlier.

"I should be going now." He turned around slowly, still not looking directly at me. "Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed, and I was instantly reminded of the anime shows I had grown up watching on my computer.

"Alright then," I said slowly, getting up from my chair and sliding it back under the table. "I guess I'll give you a ride." I motioned for him to follow me and headed for the door.

As we walked out, I discretely stared at Zexions' rhythmically moving rear end, unable to help myself. He really was good looking, and apparently I already had my foot in Zexions' proverbial door before I had even met him. Why not take a look at the goods? I only broke my perv moment when he courteously opened the door and held it open for me, looking back at me blankly. I blinked a few times, trying to catch my bearings and understand this kid just a little as I made my way through the door, smiling nervously. I didn't really know anything about the unnerving teen, with his silver hair, thick glasses, nice... Anyway, I felt my heart beat faster as I walked past him, thinking awful thoughts of him slamming the door behind me, locking it, and stealing everything I owned. Those thoughts were quickly stomped out as he followed three steps behind me, shutting the door and standing off to the side. I blinked again, and we stood staring at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Are you not going to lock your door?" I shook my head and fidgeted with my keys, almost dropping them. This kid made me feel nervous as hell, but it was exciting. I had never felt like this before, and I almost didn't want to take him home. I tried to lock my apartment door, missing the key slot twice. I growled, kicking the wooden object. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled nervously back at him, concentrating on the lock. Finally, the key slid into the slot. I grinned in success, mentally slapping myself for the new perverted thoughts swimming through my head as I locked the dead bolt and started walking toward my Ducati.

The seemingly small two-wheeled vehicle shined brightly in the sunlight, and I smiled as I straddled the seat, waiting longingly for the thrill of the wind in my hair. I pulled my fingerless gloves on, and slid a pair of goggles I had hanging on the kick-starter over my eyes. I looked back at my guest and frowned. He was a pale shade of white. I thought he was pale before, but he stared at my motorcycle like someone had just pointed a gun at his head.

"Aren't you going to get on?" I asked as he jumped a little from the sound of my voice once again.

"You have GOT to be crazy." He said almost monotone, backing half a step away from me and my beauty.

"No," I chuckled a little, rubbing the gas tank. "It's all I've got. You scared of motorcycles or something?" He seemed to get lost in fear once more as I spoke. I sighed and climbed off the machine, walking up to him with my hand out. "Come on," I coaxed, as if I were talking to a child. "It's not going to bite you." I tried to pull on his arm, but he wouldn't budge. I figured he wouldn't be that strong, considering his size, but he remained planted to the spot.

"I will get in a car, a bus, a truck, or any other automobile you can find, but..." I cut him off as I smiled deviously and wrapped my arms around his waist. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He yelled, and a few passers-by turned to look at the scene I'm sure I was causing. I didn't care. I was going to get him on a motorcycle then and there, and he was going to like it. I planted him on the back seat, his squirming almost knocking over the bike.

"Come on," I said, trying to calm him down with no success. "PLEASE!" I yelled, my face right next to his. I looked in his eyes, and he slowly relaxed under my grip. He stared into my eyes, a look of awe across his face. "I won't let you fall." I promised softly. I smiled as I let him go, grabbing my spare helmet from my handle bars and placing it on his head. I climbed back on my motorcycle in front of him and stood the vehicle off of the kick stand. I looked back at him over my shoulder, smiling evilly again.

"Is this really happening?" He asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah," I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my chest and started the engine. "Just hang on." And we took off, the morning sun rising to greet us.

_Zexion_

I clung tight to the body in front of me, eyes closed, body rigid as a suspension bridge, as we sped through the streets. Every time we turned a corner, my stomach lurched violently, feeling as if I were going to fall from the vehicle at any second.

"Hey," The driver in front of me called over the sound of the wind whipping past our ears. "Don't cling so tightly. I can't drive right when you do that." I heard him laugh, but the only thing that was going through my head was joining Father and Mother in the hereafter.

"You have got to be joking!" I shouted, feeling as if my voice hadn't even left my mouth.

"Don't worry." He called, and I almost instantly felt my heart speed up. I felt as if this one person was in control of my life and I could not figure out why. "I'm not going to crash. I've been doing this for a long time." He laughed again, but I kept my arms tightly wrapped to his chest and my eyes closed tight. I felt the damned contraption slow to a stop. I opened my eyes and looked up, only to find that we had stopped at a red light.

"Ohhhh." I groaned, and put my face up against the blondes' back once more. I felt him chuckle a little, and lost my self for a moment, wanting to feel him laugh for me for the rest of eternity.

"Open your eyes," He cooed gently, and I did as I was asked. "Trust me. You're going to like this." He laughed as we sped off. I did not even notice that the light had turned green until we were whizzing past cars at break-neck speed. I stared horrified as everything became a blur. I was frightened, but I kept my eyes opened at a squint. It felt... amazing. It felt free and reckless and I did not want it to stop. Slowly, I relaxed my arms from around Demyxs' chest and smiled ever so slightly. I do not remember much of the first motorcycle ride I took, but I do remember the sensation of freedom, the liberation I felt, and laughing like a mad man as we raced through the city. A few pedestrians stared at me, but this time I did not care. I realized that I had my hands touching the man of my affection, someone other than myself in control for the briefest of moments, and for the first time, I let myself loose control. I was free from despair, loneliness and grief. Even as my brian started to calculate how close we both were to death at every turn, it did not matter. The only thing that did was him, me, and the moment I was in. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I recognized the street that we were on was near the end of our journey. As with everything else in this world, all good things must come to an end.

"You have fun?" Demyx asked, smiling widely as we pulled up in front of the Lonely Hearts Club. I could not feel my face, though I was smiling like a moron, tear streaks covering my cheeks.

"That was the single most amazing thing I have ever experienced!" I yelled, feeling almost childish. "Can we go again?" Demyx chuckled softly.

"Sure," He set down the kick stand and climbed off, offering me a hand. "I just need to check on something first, and then I'll take you home." It hit me like a ton of bricks at that moment. It was with those words that the moment ended. Demyx must have noticed the worried look on my face as he chuckled again. "Don't worry. I'm sure nothing drastic has happened in one night." He smiled that smile I first fell in love with and all of my troubles seemed to melt away.

"Thank you." I smiled softly at him as I took his hand. I noticed at once that there was something wrong, however. My legs felt numb, and as I climbed off the bike, I braced myself for the coming impact with the sidewalk. It never came, however. Instead, I felt something soft and warm beneath my head. I opened my eyes to see Demyxs' arm wrapped firmly, yet gently, around my waist. I looked up at him is disbelief, and I could feel the tears on the corners of my eyes. No one but Cloud had ever been there to catch me. What he said next broke the dams holding my tears back.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I won't let you fall." My vision went blurry as I buried my head into his chest. I felt a gentle hand on my neck as he pulled me up by the waist. Strength returned to my legs, but I stayed close to him as he gently rubbed the back of my head just above my shoulders. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, but the moment, as they are prone to doing, passed like a feather caught in a summer wind. He chuckled warmly, pulling me gently away from his chest to look me in the eye.

"Hey," He pulled my head close to his, our noses touching. "You know you shouldn't cry. You're too cute for that." He placed a hand on my chin and started to close the remaining distance between the two of us before a voice beside us shattered the moment into a thousand pieces.


	9. Of Love And Life

Chapter 8

Of Love And Life

_Demyx_

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend." I jumped and scooted a few feet away from the shorter male in front of me, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Oh, don't mind me." Axel laughed as he started to walk into the cafe. "I'm just here to pick up my check." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Heheheh." I laughed nervously. "I was just... helping him up." I spouted off almost too quickly. Axel stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving grin on his face. "You see, he lost his balance when he was climbing off the bike and..."

"Sure," Axel cut me off, nodding sarcastically. "I'll believe that on the fifteenth of Never." He brushed me and Zexion off, walking into the cafe. As the door shut behind him, I sighed, wiping the few drops of sweat off of my forehead. I turned to Zexion, who was sitting against the motorcycle, looking depressed.

"You okay?" I asked, breaking Zexions' thought pattern. He nodded a little, staying silent, and his face empty of emotion. I shrugged a little and raised my goggles onto my forehead. "I'll... be right back. Just... got to pick up my check." I smiled at him, but he gave no response. I walked into the restaurant, looking around for Cid. I scowled as I walked over to him and grabbed my check off of the hostess counter. As I turned back around, I heard Axel laugh.

"Trouble in the home?" He questioned sarcastically. If there was a medal for that shit... I rounded on him, still scowling. "Woah, did you upset him that much?" He asked, completely serious this time.

"I didn't upset him!" I almost shouted. He chuckled back at me, and I deepened my scowl. "What!" I demanded.

"I'd be pissed too if you shrugged me off like that." I growled at him.

"What're you saying!" I crossed my arms for fear of punching him.

"I'm saying," He began, moving toward me so our faces were inches apart. "That if you had been THIS CLOSE to me and you had shrugged me off like a diseased dog, I would be pissed as hell too!" Axel truly did know how to hit you without raising a hand to you. I dropped my arms and my face, a look of disbelief on my face.

"Did... did I really do... THAT?" I questioned, noting the tension drop from Axels' shoulders.

"Yeah," He said calmly. "You did. I'm surprised you didn't see the look in his eyes." He grabbed my goggles and pulled them away from my head, letting them smack me in the forehead as he let go. "Maybe these are too tight on your head. I know you're thick, but not THAT thick." He laughed sadly at me, shaking his head. I stared at the ground, hating myself. Damn, and I had just taken him for a ride on the bike, too. Axel chuckled again. "Aren't you going to go mend your fuck up?" I turned and sprinted from the restaurant, only to be met with an empty motorcycle seat, the helmet that I'd loaned Zexion still swinging from the handle bars.

_Axel_

As Demyx sprinted out of the diner, I shook my head, laughing. I didn't tell him, but the little emo kid had just sprinted past the window as we were talking. Don't hate me. The kid probably needed a second alone before Dem caught up with him. I turned back to Cid, my arms crossed, and the smile on my face drooped as I saw the one on his face.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I didn't do anything wrong." Cid just stared at me, his knowing smile poking holes in my self-confidence. "You didn't see the poor guy." I threw my arms up in the air, feeling my natural defenses lower as Cid shook his head at me. "Oh, fine!" I shouted, sprinting out of the door. I was too late though. Demyx was already on his precious beast of a machine and he squealed the tires as he sped off, cutting off a car and almost causing a wreck. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the cafe as Riku rolled up in his junker. I paused a minute, the previous events forgotten, and I watched laughing as he tried to pry the door open from the inside of the car.

"You really should get a new car." I walked over to the door, dodging a pair of channel locks as they flew out of the window. "Hey, don't get mad at me." I yanked on the handle and gently swung the door open. Riku rolled his eyes and smiled at me as he picked up his tool.

"Maybe I'll sell it to you." He threw the tool back in his half-ass floor board. "You seem to know how to tame it." I rummaged in my pocket for a coin and pulled out a nickel, flipping it to Riku with my thumb.

"Keep the change." I laughed, grabbing his keys and running back into the restaurant. As I swung the door open, I bumped into what looked like a blonde rug, sending us to the floor. Riku laughed as he strolled casually into the room, plucking his keys from my hand and replacing them with the nickel.

"Sorry, I need it right now." He laughed and walked away as I lifted myself up onto all fours. "Maybe I'll gift it to you when you get married." I felt my face grow warm as I looked down into the deep blue eyes of my room mate.

"Uh..." I stuttered out, confused to see Rox at the restaurant this early in the morning. And on a Saturday. It was then that I noticed the apron around his waist. "What're you doing here?" I asked, knowing the answer. 'Shit.' I cursed Cid mentally. 'Bastard just HAD to hire him!' Roxas looked up from beneath me innocently.

"I'm... uh... Cid hired me to clean the place." He looked into my eyes, and I smiled at him, all anger at Cid gone, as I thought that this could be REALLY hot. I leaned down til our noses were touching and looked him right in the eyes, feeling the warmth radiating off of his now pink cheeks.

"Is that so?" I asked smoothly, brushing my lips across his as I spoke. "Maybe I'll see you in the kitchen?" I ground softly into his groin with my knee as he swallowed, looking up at me like I was going to eat him right there on the floor of...

"You can't do that here, ya know?" Cid, now standing right beside us, crossed his arms as he stared down at us knowingly. I smiled sheepishly, clambering to my feet, realizing where we were.

"It's not what you think, Cid." I said nervously, my hands out in front of my chest defensively.

"The HELL it isn't!" Roxas shouted, pulling himself up on his feet. He walked over to me, pure rage on his face, and I tried to back up, only to find a table a few inches behind me. "What the FUCK do you mean by that, Axel!" He got mere inches from my face, even though he was a few inches shorter than me.

"Well..." I stammered. "That is..." I looked over to Cid pleadingly, but he simply shook his head and walked away.

"Hypocrite." Cid muttered as he walked off, and I felt the color drain from my face.

"Oh, my god." I grabbed Roxas around his waist and pulled him into a strong hug, making him squeal. "I'm soooo sorry. Damn it, I didn't mean to... I just... I'm not used to this." I pulled him as close as I could without breaking his back, feeling like the jackass I knew I was. I felt tears sting the sides of my eyes, but I wouldn't let myself cry. Not in front of him. Not again. I wanted to be strong for him.

"It's okay," Roxas said gently, and I felt him grab my shirt tightly. "I'm not used to this either. I... I over-reacted. I didn't..." I pulled him slightly away from me, pulling him into a deep kiss. He moaned a little, almost going limp in my arms. I sat against a table, pulling him with me, and I wished again that we could just stay like that forever. Eventually, the need for air won out over our mouth dance. I pulled away, gasping. Yeah, he truly took my breath away. I smiled at him, feeling his half-lidded eyes lock with mine.

"It's alright, Roxy." Instantly, his expression changed from one of pure bliss to infuriated.

"DON'T CALL ME ROXY!" He shouted and I couldn't hold back a heartfelt laugh. He hit my chest, no real force behind it, but I rolled away from him anyway, still laughing. He beat up my back for a minute, before stopping abruptly with an audible 'Oh!' I wheeled around to see Riku standing a few feet away, smiling like an idiot. I felt heat rise to my face, but it was quickly diminished as Roxas started talking again.

"Hey, I forgot this last night." He withdrew a piece of almost brown paper from his back pocket. "This guy gave me a phone number for you." He handed the piece of paper to Riku and we both looked at him curiously.

_Riku_

I took the beat up piece of notebook paper from Roxas, feeling a little bit scared. Had he gotten to Roxas? I had to be sure.

"He told me to give it to you when I found you and my brother. He was a like a creepy version of you." Roxas' words struck me deeper than anything I'd heard before.

"Shit." I let out as I stared at my own brothers' familiar handwriting. "I... I have to go." I bolted out of the cafe before anyone could ask questions. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest convenience store, nervously pulling three quarters out of my pocket as I stood before a blue pay phone. My hand shook as I dialed the number on the paper.

'Please, don't be him.' I thought to myself as the phone rang three times. A little before the third ring, the phone picked up. My heart sank in my chest as I heard Sephiroths' silky voice on the other side.

"Hello, Riku." I felt myself go pale as I slammed the phone back on to the base. I felt the plastic crack a little as I stood there for a moment, my blood pumping furiously through my veins, the phone being my only grip on the world. He had found me. The one person in the world I wished I'd never see again, the reason I had uprooted Sora countless times, now knew exactly where I was. I looked over my shoulder, suddenly feeling eyes on my back. How close was he? I let go of the phone and balled the piece of paper up in my fist, wishing it would burst into flames. I couldn't let him get me. I couldn't let him take me away from my Sora, my only love. I threw the paper on the ground as I ran as fast as I could to my apartment, hoping against everything in the world that Sora was still alright.

_Sephiroth_

I smiled as I heard the dial tone from the phone hanging up. Casually, I pressed the ampersand and sixty nine on the telephone. Someone answered that I really couldn't care less about, but I needed him right now, so I would be polite.

"Hello?" The man said quizzically. I smiled, putting on my best business voice.

"Yes, I was trying to get in touch with my younger brother. Would you happen to know where he is?" I smiled wider, feeling my manipulation seeping through.

"Uh, no." The person on the other side said. "I think you have a wrong number."

"Would you mind kindly telling me where this number is located?" I felt my teeth show. This was the closest I had ever been to getting the little bastard back, and I was not about to give up. "You see, he has a cell phone, but I don't really know much about the contraptions."

"Oh," The man said, and I knew I had him. "Well, you might have dialed the wrong number by mistake."

He fell right into my trap, giving me the number off of the pay phone I all but knew he was on. I wrote it down, thanked the man, and hung up. I leaned back in my chair for a minute, feeling victorious. It has been said about me that I win, regardless of the amount of time it takes me. This had been the most time I had spent, but the saying rang true in this instance. I grabbed my wallet and keys off of the desk and walked out of my office, turning the lights out as I went.

"Xion," I spoke to my receptionist smoothly, making her jump a little. I so loved that feeling. "Would you mind canceling all my meetings for the next two days?" She looked at me questioningly before pulling up a program on her computer.

"Okay," She said after a few minutes, skepticism hanging off of her tone. "It's all clear. Where are you going, sir?" I smiled menacingly down at her.

"Radiant Gardens." I pulled my suit jacket on and buttoned it up. "I have a few things I need to attend to."


	10. Aftermath or Open Mic Night

Chapter 9

Aftermath or Open Mic Night

_Zexion_

I ran as fast as I could down the road, away from the cafe as well as the man I had grown to love. I did not know why, but I had felt somehow betrayed by Demyxs' actions, like I was somehow tainted. The feelings of self-loathing I had overcome in the past started to resurface. I ran to the only home I had ever really known. A few blocks down the road, a quick left, and I stood on Clouds' doorstep, panting softly, and wiping the streaks off of my cheeks. I knocked once and allowed my brain to shift away from the moment just long enough for me to get up the stairs and alone from the world. As soon as the front door opened, those thoughts became nothing but dust in a breeze as Cloud looked out curiously. I burst through the door and held onto his waist, fresh tears pulling themselves from my eyes.

"I will never leave again!" I yelled, pulling him as close as I could. I felt a massive tension descend from my shoulders as I felt his arms wrap around me gently.

"Tell me everything." He said knowingly, patting my back. "Starting with what happened to your face." I went a little flushed, completely forgetting the bruise that I knew had formed on my face. I started the story standing in the doorway, Cloud holding me closely, nodding occasionally. I began with when I had been punched, and I ended sitting on the couch with a cup of the best coffee in the world ,and how the current day had gone. Cloud sat in silence, letting me vent my frustration, anger, and bewilderment to him. Cloud nodded, then rose from the couch, setting his mug on the table at our feet.

"C'mon." Cloud stated, grabbing his keys. I looked up at him, confused as to what he was doing.

"Are we going somewhere, Cloud?" He closed his eyes and sighed softly, moving back over to the couch.

"Can you call me Dad once in a while?" I stared back down at my mug, feeling smaller by the second. "Hey," Cloud sat back down next to me, his hand on my back. "It's going to be alright."

"It is." I corrected him, not really knowing how to answer something like that. He chuckled again.

"Let's go." He rose and took my mug, setting it next to his. "You seem like you need a new book." I perked up slightly, having read the numerous tomes Cloud had already bought me over the years innumerable times.

Most of that day was not spent at the bookstore, however. Cloud had taken me there first, then convinced me with some unknown power to go to a few clothing stores, a shoe store and a hair salon. The first top was a place called Spencers. Considering my lack of social life, I was shocked simply seeing the store. There were two associates, one blonde female dressed in all white, who I took a liking to instantly, and a scowling male in a sleeveless trench coat and what I was told was a beanie, who stayed silent behind the counter with his arms crossed the entire time we were in the store. I did not much care for most of the fashions in the store, but I did settle on a nice black studded leather belt and a wallet with a chain attached. Cloud showed me various ways to defend myself with said chain, should I ever be put in a situation as the previous day again, which put me off of getting the item, but he simply insisted and I buckled eventually.

The second store we went in was a little nicer. It was a dress clothes store, where I found a few new pairs of black denim pants, a new gray t-shit, and a nice black corduroy vest, which I put on as soon as Cloud had paid the cashier. Even with the violent chain swinging from my hip, I had already started feeling like a new person. Perhaps Demyx would like the new me enough to love me back.

Next came the shoe store. I usually wore my black loafers, but instantly fell in love with a pair of combat boots that Cloud had found for me. They were comfortable, and, even if I had to get used to having shoes that came up above my ankle, I liked the way they looked on me. They felt safe, like some sort of confidence had come from simply putting them on.

The last place we visited around 6 o'clock was the hair salon. I gawked at the picture that Cloud showed me in the book of hair styles.

"No." I said shortly, looking away from the book.

"Awe, c'mon, Zex." Cloud ran his hand through my hair, and I went rigid, my toes curling in my knew boots. I pulled my comb out of my front pocket, but Cloud snatched it quickly from my hand. I panicked.

"Cloud, please give that back." I said, almost shouting. "I have concieded thus far, but I choose to keep my hair the way it is." I snatched the comb back from him, but what he said next had me frozen stiff as I was just about to fix my hair back in place.

"What if Demyx doesn't like this look?" He looked at me sternly, and I felt my arms go a little limp as I lay my hands in my lap.

"That is not fair, Cloud." We stayed silent for a moment as everything sunk in. I stared at the floor, wondering if he might be right.

'Perhaps it was my hair that threw Demyx off of me? That could not be it. 'What if that is the only thing stopping him from loving me?' I wondered to myself. I closed my eyes and gritted by teeth, trying not to give in to my terrorist of a guardian.

"Okay," I said, giving in after a brief second. "But." I looked up at Cloud. "What if this does not work?" He smiled at me, almost like he knew what the outcome was before it had played out in real time.

"Trust me," He placed his hand on my shoulder. I trusted him for some reason when he did that. "It will work, Zexion."

_Demyx_

I searched for hours on end that day, up until it turned dark, and I still couldn't find him. When the street lights came on and the temperature dropped considerably, I figured it better for me to stop for fear of death. I knew then as I drove back to the restaurant that I had lost the only person that had shown me anything more than a quick fuck. I knew that I had no chance of getting him back, and I felt like shit. I didn't want to remember the rest of the day. As I walked through the door to the bar, I noticed that, looking pissed as hell, Axel was slouched against the bar on the tenders' side. I walked over to him, feeling the depression hit me as I entered the lively place. It was karaoke night, and everyone came out to spend their hard earned cash on one night of pleasure. People talked and danced together as one drunk idiot on the microphone belted out what I only remember as the theme from Smallville, and I couldn't help but feel alone as I took a seat at the bar right in front of my best friend. Yeah, he was a dick, but you can't pick the people that make an impression on your life. I curled my arms around themselves and laid my head in my little dark crevice, trying to forget the world for a minute.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" That didn't last long. I put a hand up, not lifting my head, but he wouldn't have any of that. "Hey," He poked me. "I'm talking here. Enjoy it while you can." I raised my head, and the smile that was on Axels' face quickly melted into a grimace. "You didn't find him, did you?" I shook my head, feeling the tears already starting to well upin my eyes.

"Axel?" I felt the dams break and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to. "Did I fuck up?" I asked, feeling my back start to shake. Axel leaned over the bar, getting inches away from my face.

"I'm not going to lie to you, dude." He closed his eyes, grabbing my head and almost pulling me across the bar. "Yeah," He held my face against his chest, and I couldn't help my self as I started to sob uncontrollably. "You fucked up royally." We stayed there for a minute as he let me cry. I just wanted to curl up and die right then and there.

"What do I do?" I managed to get out between sobs. "I don't know what to do now. I mean..." Axel cut me off, lifting my head up a little so we were facing each other again.

"You hope and pray that he comes back to you." I nodded, able to control my sobbing a little better now. "Just how long have you been with him anyway?" That's when it hit me.

"We're not." I said feeling a little stupid. "I just... well..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I don't know." I looked back at him, now in awe of the situation. He had a skeptical look on his face, but he smiled.

"That's not what it looked like earlier." I blushed and looked away as he chuckled under his breath. "You were almost eating the poor little guy. Aren't together." He scoffed and walked over to help the line of people congregating at the bar for more alcohol. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the bar and replaying the days events. It had happened so suddenly, but I wouldn't change it for all of the gold in King Solomon's Temple.

The music went quiet for a minute, and then I heard the smoothest, cleanest, and most soulful voice I had ever heard come over the microphone. I was pulled from my daze momentarily. I had to see the person singing. It had me in a trace of sorts.

"I'm gonna ride this plain out of your life again." As I turned to face the stage, I couldn't believe my eyes. The man I was now tormented over was singing, staring directly at me. "I wish that I could stay. But you argue." I almost didn't recognize him from his new attire, but as I stared back, his voice wavered a little. I was impressed that he kept its pitch. "More than this I wish... You could have seen my face.,, in the back seat staring out... of the window. I'll do anything for you. Kill anyone for you. So leave yourself intact, 'cause I will be coming back. In a phrase to cut these lips... I love you." The world melted as he sang the chorus.

"The morning will come... in the press of every kiss with your head upon my chest. Where I will annoy you until you... decide to wake up." We stayed in a trance, him singing, me watching in awe, silent tears running down both of our faces. I didn't notice when Axel walked back over to me, nor did I hear what he said. My gaze stayed locked on Zexion, on a barstool, singing directly to me. I noticed as he ended his sweet, slightly macabre song to me that my mouth was hanging open. I couldn't feel my limbs. He came back. And he professed his love. In front of the now speechless town. I did everything I could do to keep myself from falling to the floor as I saw Zexion walk slowly over to me, followed closely by a blonde man that looked almost like a body guard.

"I..." I couldn't find the words in my head as Zexion stopped in front of me, his arms crossed in front of him, staring at the ground. "I... think... I l-l-love... you." I mustered, and his gaze slowly lifted for me to stare into his eyes, those unique, innocent eyes I had been looking for all day long.

"Excuse me?" He asked, softly, his eyes never wavering from mine.

"I... love you." I said with confidence. I'm glad I wasn't standing at that moment. My legs turned to jelly as more tears welled up in both our eyes. The one thing I was not expecting at that time happened faster than I could have imagined. I felt a sting run across my cheek as Zexion reared back and slapped me as hard as he could. He paused for a moment as I stared at him blankly and slightly terrified of the shorter male.

"What..." I began, slowly raising a hand to my cheek.

"You son of a bitch!" Zexion shouted as loud as he could, more tears pouring from his eyes. The taller blonde behind him even looked surprised at the emotional outburst. He ran against me, his hands landing on my chest, and he clenched the fabric tightly as he started to sway slightly, his back convulsing as cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him just as quickly, playing with his new hairdo as I cried along with him. When I finally opened my eyes, the blonde guy was nowhere in sight. I shrugged it off and lifted Zexions' chin, locking gazes with him once more.

"You're right." He looked confused and scared all at once. I smiled down at him, wondering where this line of events would eventually lead the two of us, but not really caring too much. "I should have do this earlier." I smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. I felt his legs give out, and I smiled into the kiss, pulling him tighter to me. When we finally broke the kiss, we were both panting hard. We stayed inches from each others faces, our eye lids drooping softly from the feeling.

"Why..." He started to ask, but I already knew the answer to his question.

"I told you," I chuckled slightly, pecking him once more on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll never let you fall." I smiled at him before he quickly kissed me again. I held him around the waist and behind his head, feeling a warm sensation move through my veins. I prodded at his lips with my tongue and he slowly, yet hesitantly, opened them for me. I closed my eyes as I tasted him, moving my tongue through his mouth, feeling everything but us die in an instant. He tasted like coffee. Sweet coffee. I couldn't believe my senses as I pulled away from the kiss for air. I slowly opened my eyes to see my beloved staring at me, wide-eyed.

"What..." He panted a little, searching for the words, and I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked like that. "What was THAT?" He asked, breathless.

"That," I smiled, running my hand through his hair slowly. "Was a real kiss." I pecked him again, and I stood, wrapping my arms around his waist as someone sang Beautiful Tonight. "Why don't we get the hell out of here? I think we should talk." He smiled up at me, and I led him to the door, looking over my shoulder at a laughing Axel.

_Zexion_

Demyx put me on the back of his motorcycle, this time without a fight, and we headed off towards his apartment. I wrapped my arms once again around his waist as we made our way through the city, but this time, I did not cling for fear of loosing my life. This time, I clung to the man I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I felt a huge smile on my face as we pulled up to the apartment building, Demyx lowering his kick stand and extending a hand to help me off the motorcycle. I remember thinking to myself how strange it was that I was not afraid of this contraption, but how mortified I was of cars. It only occurred to me briefly as I climbed off, loosing my footing a little. Demyx chuckled a little, as he caught me as gingerly as before.

"Is this going to happen every time you get off?" He laughed aloud at some humor I seemed to miss, and I felt like being mean.

"I don't know," I asked looking up at him. "Are you going to kiss me and then say that you do not love me every time I get off?" He stopped laughing then, and I felt guilty for having said anything. The pained look that crossed his features was torture and I felt like I could have died on the sidewalk.

"No." He said sheepishly, letting me go to stand on my own legs. He walked slowly towards his door, downtrodden the entire way. I almost cried as he opened the door for me, guiding my entrance into his home with a pained smile.

"I am sorry." I said, stopping before entering. "I did not mean that. It was only a joke." I offered a small smile up at him, and he pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly.

"I'm the one that's sorry." I felt him start to shake, and I gripped his shirt tightly. "I just didn't realize how I felt. You've honestly the first person I wanted to see after staying the night here." He chuckled again, and I missed the humor in his statement as before. He shook it off however and continued. "Please forgive me." He shook more violently as I lifted my head to look at him.

"There is nothing to forgive." I smiled sadly up at him, feeling my own tears returning. "I did not say anything until now, and for that, I am sorry." He smiled back down at me, then hoisted me up into his arms bridal style, carrying me into his apartment. He nudged the door shut with his heel as he carried me to the bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed and I instantly curled up against him as he laid down next to me.

"Let's sleep for now." He said, pulling my shoulders toward him. "Talking can wait. Just..." He trailed off a little, but I still heard his words. "Just stay with me tonight." I smiled into his chest, loving the musky scent emanating from his pores. I relaxed entirely, and soon I fell into unconsciousness. That night, I did not remember. My mind did not take me back to the beginning, the wreck, nothing. The only thing I dreamt was of him and I, together, at last.


	11. Welcome To Forever

Warning: This chapter contains graphic scenes that are intended for a mature audience. Reader discretion is advised. (I've always wanted to do that.)

Chapter 10

Welcome To Forever

_Axel_

I smiled to myself as I saw Demyx leading the guy he 'wasn't with' away from the bar and outside to undoubtedly take off towards his apartment. My mind traveled a thousand and one different directions as to what they were going to be doing later. Slowly, those thoughts took a quick leap to left field as I saw Roxas bussing tables as the crowd began to shuffle out. I felt the temperature in my face rise as I started to picture undressing the petite blonde, starting with that damned apron he was wearing. I started with his shirt, biting the buttons off one by one to reveal his pale chest. I imagined him moaning my name as I sucked on his already hard nipples. I closed my eyes as I imagined unbuttoning his pants...

"Yo, Axel!" I shook my head as I heard Cid call my name. He laughed as I fought to dig myself out of the trance I had lulled myself in to. "Hey, what 're you thinkin' about jus' now?" I felt the heat rise to my face once more as I hurried for an answer.

"Just... well... I..." Cid chuckled and shook his head, patting me on the shoulder.

"Never min', Axe." I stared at him confused. "Just help the new kid with his chores, kay?" He held out a key to me and I stared at it in awe.

"You..." I couldn't believe it. "You're letting me close?"

"Sure." He smiled, placing the key in my hand. "You've been here long 'nough, haven't ya?" He smiled again, and that was the last I saw of him that nigh. I started to count my register, still in a slight daze. I cursed under my breath as I looked up, watching Roxas shake his butt as he wiped down a table. I started over on my count. One, two, three... I pictured Roxas' back arching as I...

"Shit!" I said aloud, and started my count over.

_Roxas_

I went about my business clearing empty glasses off of table, setting up chairs that had been knocked over, and humming Coheed and Cambrias' Wake Up to myself, chuckling slightly about the spectacle that had taken place during the performance. I felt wonderful. I had a job, I had Sora back, and I had... Axel cursed from behind the counter for probably the fourth time, throwing off my rhythm. I scowled as I tried to get back into my happy zone again. I started cleaning, wiping the remnants of a beer off of one table and throwing the bottle into the trash can I was toting around from table to table. I didn't fully realize what had happened next until I was flat on my back on the table I had just finished cleaning, Axels' full body weight on top of me, his lips pressed painfully hard against mine. I widened my eyes as he started to force his tongue into my mouth. I pushed against his shoulders, but he wouldn't budge. He simply pressed harder into me, his groin now pressed roughly against mine as he invaded my mouth. I couldn't move, and after a minute, I didn't want to. My lust got the better of me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his tongue dance against my own. I noticed that he had a subtle hint of cinnamon to his natural flavor, and it drove me wild. Eventually, he pulled back from me, placing his hands on either side of my head.

"I want you." He panted quickly, making me blush profusely.

"What!" I shouted, my daze gone, reality crashing back down around me. "Not HERE!" I lifted a little, Axel following my hint. "Just..." I turned around and started cleaning again, what he had just said and done finally sinking in. "Just... go do... your stuff. We'll... well..." I didn't finish as I heard him walk away slowly. I still felt his eyes on me as I cleaned the last of the tables.

Around three thirty, I threw my bar rag into the laundry sack, wiping my forehead as I took my apron off and sat on two upside down milk crates stacked on top of one another inside the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and rubbed my temples as I thought back on what Axel had done in the bar. I knew he liked me, but damn! And the force behind his kiss!... I shuttered thinking back on it, feeling my pants grow a little tight. Yeah, this was going to be a problem. As said thought crossed my mind, the devil himself walked into the kitchen, looking innocent as ever. He spotted me and sighed.

"Cool." He walked over to me, seemingly forgetting that he had practically raped me in the bar just a few minute earlier. "I thought you had left without me." He pulled up two milk crates for himself and lit up a cigarette.

"I don't have a key." I stated bluntly, scowling at him. "And you aren't supposed to smoke in a kitchen." He scoffed at me, taking a long drag off of his cigarette.

"So? Sue me." He smiled at me and I blinked. He didn't hold it right. He was holding it almost like someone would if he were doing something illegal. I laughed a little at him.

"Look," I grabbed the paper mess and held it between my middle and forefinger, taking a long pull from the butt. "You hold it like this." I said, brushing off my previous thought for the moment. "It's a cigarette, not a joint." He smiled at me.

"And you would know how someone holds a joint?" He smiled at me skeptically.

"I've done things in my past that you probably couldn't even fathom ." I took another drag off of his cigarette before handing it back to him.

"Oh, yeah?" He challenged, taking a puff after I had almost smoked half of the damn thing. "What could little ol' you have POSSIBLY done?" I chuckled softly, almost sadly, remembering the drug-induced coma I had put myself in for a week after I lost Sora for what I had thought to be for good.

"I really don't want to go there with you, Axel." I looked away, feeling slightly sick to my stomach just thinking about it, but still smiling for some stupid reason.

"Well," Axel move a little closer to me. "Why don't you show me?" It finally caught my attention that he was no longer talking about drugs, and I turned my head to look at him just as he closed the distance between us and pinned me against the wall. This time, I pushed so hard he almost fell on the floor, and I slapped him, feeling my temperature rise as I stood.

"Stop fucking doing that to me!" I shouted. He didn't answer back, just stared up at me, and that pissed me off even worse. "I'm NOT just some plaything that you can use whenever you feel like! I'm a fucking human being!" Axel looked down at the floor, took another drag off of his cigarette before flicking it into a near-by mop bucket, and stood.

"Fuck it." He said nonchalantly, and he started to walk away from me. I felt tears stinging the sides of my eyes as I wheeled him around, only to be pinned against the wall again.

"What!" He shouted, inches from my face and my anger was replace by fear as he gave me the meanest look I had ever seen. "What do you want from me! Is this some kind of sick game for you!" I saw tears start rolling down his face as his tone softened. "Am I just a toy of yours that you can play around with and not get anything back! I don't care, just tell me so I know what the fuck to do!" He lowered his eyes, shaking a little as he moved his arms from beside my head. "I mean, c'mon, Roxas! Just say SOMETHING! Tell me stop, tell me to go fuck myself!" He threw his arms in the air, then grabbed the sides of his head before staring back at me. "Just... " He started to breath rhythmically, as if to calm himself. "Say something." He turned to walk away again, but I couldn't stop myself from grabbing him and kissing him hard. I pulled against his shoulders as my eyes drooped shut. I opened my mouth for him, not wanting to let him walk away from me. He moaned a little, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist like they had done so many times before. He lifted me a little, moving me against a counter so I could sit, then broke the kiss, smiling at me.

"Took you long enough." I chuckled a little, looking at his chest through his muscle shirt.

"Sorry." I rubbed his shoulders a little, feeling the soft locks of his hair run over my hands. "I just... I've never felt like this for anyone and..." I trailed off.

"I know." Axel said softly. " I'm kinda dealing with that same thing, if you haven't noticed." He chuckled a little bit, rubbing my sides. "What d'you say we head home now?"

I smiled up at him. "That sounds fine to me."

The walk home was peaceful. We didn't talk, just walked together, Axels' arm wrapped gently around my shoulders with his coat wrapped around both of us, my hands in my pockets. It was slightly chilly, but not cold, and the wind wasn't blowing. The moon was full and the street lights shown brightly over an eerily empty street. It wasn't long before Axel and I arrived at his apartment, ascending the stairs and entering the warm dwelling. We shrugged off the cold, and I slid my jacket off, hanging it by the front door. Slowly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, just holding me. I closed my eyes, leaning into his warmth.

"Are you tired?" Axel asked, swaying gently from side to side. I shook my head, not feeling too sleepy.

"No," I smiled to myself. "I'm satisfied." Axel chuckled and spun me around to face him, placing his forehead against mine.

"Do you want to go to bed anyway?" He asked, smiling deviously. I nodded as he leaned in to kiss me, this time ever so softly and briefly.

He pulled me along to the bedroom, nipping at my neck and shoulder line as he walked behind me. He didn't bother to shut the door, simply laying me down on my back and climbed on top of me as he had done in the bar. We locked lips violently, all of my guard being let down, and he ground into me once again. Our tongues dance back and forth, his warmth and heartbeat the only things existing for me at the moment. We broke the kiss when my lungs felt as if they were going to burst. I couldn't have cared if they did, but we broke it nevertheless. We stayed like that, panting a little before he spoke.

"Well, now what?" He said between breaths. "I'm not sure where to go from here." I smiled, rolling him over easily so he was on his back.

"Don't worry." I moved down his body, rubbing my hands on his chest as I did. "I told you." I stopped at his pants and slowly started to pull down his zipper. "I've done things that you couldn't imagine." I gingerly reached into the opening before me to grab Axels' rather warm erection, and he moaned as I licked the tip of it quickly. "Oh?" I asked, lashing my tongue out again, making him moan once more. "You like that?" I felt the lust dripping from my voice as I licked him again. He got to mess with me, and pay back is a bitch. I blew softly on the spot I had just licked, then grabbed the base of his shaft, earning a hearty moan and a shiver. I couldn't help myself any longer as I engulfed his hard dick with my mouth, moaning a little myself at the sensation. Axel convulsed a little as I moaned and I started to suck on him, licking every direction as I pumped up and down on him.

"Fuck!" Axel let out, spreading his legs wider to give me better access. I could feel my own pants growing tighter once more as I went up and down on him, and I knew I couldn't last much longer. Axels' hips started to buck into my mouth, and I knew he wanted more too. I pulled my mouth off of him, earning a whimper which I chuckled a little at. He squirmed a little on the bed as I pulled his pants completely off of him.

"Okay, hold on." I chuckled at him deviously. I started to pull my shirt off, but as it was over my face, Axel pulled me down onto the bed, climbing on top of me and licking my chest from naval to nipple.

"Oh, God!" I yelled, not having been touched by another human in almost two years. I felt him bite softly on one nipple while massaging the other and I jumped a little, feeling myself yip like a kicked puppy. He chuckled, helping me out of my shirt completely, his mouth never leaving my chest. Slowly, he ran his hands down my sides as he started to suck and I felt myself almost release at that moment. He pulled away and chuckled as I let out my own, more pathetic, whimper.

"So," He stared at me from above me seductively. "You like to play games, huh?" He grabbed the button of my pants and quickly removed them, tossing them to the floor. Axel leaned in close to me, his long hair tickling the bottom of my chin, as he slowly kissed every inch of my neck and chest. He worked his way down to my hips, then stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring up at him, almost wantonly. He looked lost for a minute, but smiled deviously and engulfed my erection with his mouth. I bucked off the bed violently, but was quickly held down by one of Axels' arms as he started to suck and tease me with his tongue. I cried out, running my hands through his hair as he brought me almost to the edge once more. He stopped and looked up at me from my hips.

"Did you..." He started nervously, still trying to smile. "I mean... was it...?"

"It was amazing." I said, smiling back at him as I pulled him up to kiss me again. Our exposed members grazed each other and we shared a moan before I pulled back slightly.

"You know, you don't have to do anything that makes you... Ahhh!" He cut me off, placing his erection against my tight hole, and I tensed like I've never tensed before.

"Just relax." He cooed, rubbing up and down my crack with the head of his cock while kissing my neck. "I know how to do THIS part." He reached up to the headboard and grabbed a bottle of lotion, working a little onto himself quickly, then lubing up the first three digits on his hand. I relaxed, knowing what was to come was better if one was calm, and I sighed as he slipped one slippery digit into me slowly. I rubbed my head back into the pillow, missing the feingel so very much as he started to work in and out of me.

"Is this good?" He asked, a slight hint of nerves apparent in his voice. I silently nodded, and he place another finger against me, pressing slightly. Feeling brave, and slightly like a show off, I pressed back against him, easily taking the second digit into me. I looked up at him through heavy eyes to see him wide eyed as I moved back and fourth against his still hand.

"Come on, Axel." I moaned a little, and I could tell he was close to bursting as well. "Just get inside me already." He pulled his fingers out quickly and placed his cock against my hole once more, stopping before entering me.

"You're sure... Oh, dear god!" I cut him off, pulling his hips as close as I could get them. Axel stayed stiff for a moment before slowly rolling his hips into me. I moaned and grabbed the sheets at my sides as he grabbed my hips and started to slowly pump in and out of me. He leaned in and kissed me roughly, not stopping his slow rhythm of thrusts into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never having felt so close to any one person, even my brother, in my entire life. I saw white spots blur my vision as Axel pulled me into a sitting position on his crossed legs. He hit that spot. That heavenly spot. I broke our deep kiss and cried out, causing him to stop.

"Did I hurt you?" Axel said worriedly. I shook my head, lifting a little in his lap before dropping back down onto him, and hitting that same spot again. I looked down to see Axel grinning widely as he took hold of my hips and started to lift and lower me onto his hard erection. He kissed my neck passionately, and I finally released my load on his stomach. He lifted me once more, growling into my neck that he had not yet let go of. The sting in my neck turned to blissful agony as he came hard inside of me, hitting my sweet spot once more. My vision was obscured, and I couldn't feel my limbs. I vaguely remember feeling a soft weight around my chest as I fell back into outer space. When reality settled, I noticed that Axel was on top of me, panting heavily, still wearing off the effects of his own orgasm.

"That..." Axel broke the silence, both of us still trying to catch our breath. "Oh... my god..." He panted out, squeezing my waist gently. He looked up at me, he deep green eyes shining with all the love in the world. "Stay with me forever." He said and I smiled, moving a few damp strand of hair out of his sweaty face.

"Okay." I said, smiling. I yawned, and wrapped my arms around his neck, rolling us both over onto our sides. Slowly, we drifted off to sleep, him still inside me and holding me tightly. I was never happier than that night.


	12. To Hell And Back

Chapter 11

To Hell And Back

_Axel_

When sleep finally let go of me, I didn't open my eyes. I didn't move. I didn't want what happened to be a dream. I pulled the warm body next to me closer, hoping against everything that I was holding my little blonde beauty. I bit my lip as I slowly cracked my eyes open. I was met with the softest blonde spikes and I sighed, closing my eyes and pulling him tighter. He stirred a little, pressing closer to me. We stayed there for a long moment, just enjoying the slow rhythm of our breaths. In that moment, I couldn't think of anything to break my happiness.

"_Cause I want it now. I want it now. Give me your heart and your soul._"

'Fucking phone!' I cringed as I lifted my hand up to the headboard. 'Probably Dem. I'm gonna kill him.' I stared at the display on the front of the phone for a moment, letting Muse belt out Hysteria. 'What the hell would HE want at this hour! It had better be about why he wasn't at work last night.' I answered the phone as Roxas stirred once more, clambering off of the bed and wobbling his way toward the bathroom. I chuckled a little as I spoke.

"If you're not in the hospital, I'm going to put you there." I leaned against the headboard as I heard soft sobbing on the other side. "Are you okay, Riku?" The sobbing turned into all out bawling as I said the silver haired boys' name, and I knew at once that it wasn't Riku. "Sora?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I'm sorry," He managed between sobs. "I didn't know who else to call."

"Hey, calm down now." I tried to console, still a little wary about the call. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Is Roxas there?" Instantly, I knew it was something bad. They had just been reunited and he was calling at this hour in the morning? My gut tightened as I ran every possible scenario over in my head in a nanosecond.

"Where's Riku? Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly, fearing the answer. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine," He calmed down a little, apparently trying to recompose himself. "I don't know where he is." He sniffled a little bit, straining to keep his voice clear. "He didn't come back last night. He said he was going to pick up his check and then come back and he's not back and I don't know what to do!" At the end, Sora lost his composure. I couldn't help but feel a tight pull at my heartstrings from the sound of him crying. The few times I had met him, he was always so childishly happy. I just couldn't picture him crying.

"We'll be over in a few minutes." I waited a little for him to calm down enough to reply.

"Please... hurry." I snapped the phone shut as Roxas was walking out of the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking over at the clock. "It's not even ten yet."

"Just get dressed." I said, throwing the covers off and flying out of bed. "I'll explain on the way."

As soon as we were dressed, we headed out, Roxas barely catching up to my pace. I locked the door and he pulled his jacket on as we were outside of the apartment. I watched him for a fleeting second, cursing all that is and ever was that I didn't get to hold him just a little bit longer, maybe make him breakfast. Those thoughts quickly subsided, leaving a small guilty feeling. Sora was hurting and Riku was apparently missing. I hurried down the street, almost leaving Roxas behind.

"Wait!" He shouted as I continued to walk briskly. I felt a pull on my arm, knowing exactly what it was, but I pulled him along with me.

"We don't have time." I kept walking, pulling him up beside me.

"But who was that on the phone" He panted a little as he tried to keep step with me.

"Your brother." He almost stopped abruptly, but I grabbed his arm, helping him walk as he turned pale.

"Is he okay? He isn't hurt, is he?" I looked over at Roxas as we walked and had to pull my gaze away from the panic in his eyes.

"He's okay for now, but we have to hurry. Riku's missing, and I don't know how long Sora can manage." I knew things that Roxas didn't, and probably shouldn't for that matter, and I knew why Riku had run from the bar the previous night. I ground my teeth at the thought of that bastard that called himself Rikus' brother. The scars on my side hurt simply thinking about what I had gone through that last time I had met that bastard.

"But..." I cut Roxas off as we walked.

"Just come on." I tugged his arm a little, almost making him trip.

When we got to the small apartment, I didn't have a chance to knock. The door swung open as we hit the porch, a blur of brunette spikes tackling Roxas. I looked over to see Soras' face buried in Roxas' chest, his back heaving uncontrollably. Roxas wrapped his arms around the smaller male and led him gingerly back into the apartment. I silently followed, searching the nearby streets for cars that looked out of place before closing and locking the door. I took my jacket off and hung it next to the door, drawing the shades on the windows closed. I walked back to the bedroom, Roxas staring at me with confusion on his face. I started to rummage through the closet, looking for the old shoe box I knew was there before a voice from the doorway stopped me.

"He already took it." Sora, tear streaked cheeks and messy hair, looked at me blankly as I spun around. "He's carried it with him since he got the job with Cid." I nodded slowly as thoughts began to swirl through my head. To make matters worse, Roxas looked over at me from behind Soras' shoulder, his face curious and angry at the same time.

"Took what?" Roxas asked quietly, startling Sora a little. "Will someone please tell me what the HELL is going on here!" Sora flinched seeing his brothers' temper rise. I simply walked over to sit on the bed and laid my head in my hands, sighing as I massaged my temples and began my breathing exercise. 'One...two...three...'

"It's a long story, but I guess you need to be told." I looked up at Roxas intently. "This may change the way you look at me and Riku though. Do you really want to know?" Roxas nodded slowly, his features turning from anger to fear. "Alright, sit down."

It had been three years ago. I was taking a vacation in a town called Hollow Bastion. This particular town was known for their sunsets, but that's not why I had come. As I walked through the streets, backpack over my shoulder,, hands in pockets, I noticed the one place I had always wanted to go my entire life. I didn't know at the time that it would be the one place I would never step foot in again as long as I lived. There was a corner bistro in Hollow Bastion that was said to make the best chicken and rice soup in the world. I was there to test that theory.

I smiled as I walked into a nicely lit environment. It looked almost like an old 60's diner, with black and white checkered flooring, red vinyl on the bar stools, and everything lined in chrome or neon lights. A juke box sat in the corner, softly playing Aretha Franklin and I took a seat at the bar, laying my backpack next to me on the floor. A bright, smiling waitress walked over to me, old poodle skirt and black pigtails shaking as she bounced over to me.

"What can I get'cha hun?" She asked politely, giving me the nicest smile I think I've ever seen.

"I've heard the soup here is really good. What would you recommend?" I grinned a little evilly to myself, feeling rather like a food critic.

"Well, you'd want the chicken and rice!" She smiled again, jotting it down on a pad. "It's the best in the world, ya'know?" I nodded and chuckled mentally. I knew mine was better, but I wouldn't ever be able to find out. "What'cha want to drink, hun?"

"I'll have a coke." I smiled my best smile at her. "Thank you miss..." I looked at her name tag, trying not to be rude. "...Yuffie?" She started to reply, but was cut off as the door burst open. She grimaced a little, but her smile quickly returned as she bounced off again toward the kitchen to put in my order. I looked over my shoulder to see three men standing in the doorway. The two in the back seemed like nothing more than a couple of street thugs, but the one in the front had me almost sacred. Almost. He was tall, his silver hair flowing down to his waist as the breeze from outside made its way inward, and he wore a business suit. It looked tailor made and extremely expensive, but what I couldln't get past was the cold stare he scanned the room with. He stopped dead on me when he noticed me staring and I quickly turned back around. I was here for the soup. Nothing more. I heard his dress shoes clack as he walked further into the room, stopping once or twice. He was probably looking for someone, but it didn't matter to me. I was here for the soup.

"You!" I heard the man shout, almost directly behind me. I looked a little to my right and I noticed a silver haired kid, no older than 17 and clearly a relative of the taller guy, standing in front of a table, his brunette friend looking slightly terrified in the booth across from him. He started walking again, and I turned back to the bar as the waitress walked out with my drink. This caught the two thugs attention. They walked over to the bar next to me and took seats, cat calling and whistling lewdly at the waitress. I grit my teeth in frustration. I was just here for the soup. I inhaled slowly as she handed me my glass. One of the thugs moved a few inches closer to me and my left hand went down towards the combat knife on my hip as slowly as I could muster.

"Hey, baby." He said with a sickening sneer. "Why don't you show me what's cookin'" I closed my eyes, gripping my glass tightly as I took a small sip. I slid the knife out of its sheath under my trench coat, slowly pointing the blade outward in a defensive manor.

"Let's calm down now, guys." She took a step away from the bar, mere inches out of the arm lengths of the men, and held her tray up. "Can I interest you in a drink?" She asked, trying to calm the storm that was now brewing. The thug next to me slammed his hand down on the bar right in front of me. I was only here for the soup.

"Get back over here pretty." He said, his wallet chains ratting loosely at his side. "I'll give you something to drink." I heard something smash in the corner of the room. I tried to look to my right, but the two goons obstructed my view. The one next to me looked at me cockily. "What the hell do you want!" He shouted. I smiled at him.

"You know," I set my drink down on the bar and stared him in the eyes. "It's not nice to talk to a lady like that." I got inches from his face and then I lost my control. As quickly as I could, I swung my knife up from my side and impaled his hand onto the counter. I grabbed his chains and kicked the barstool out from under him, causing his chin to violently smash against the counter. Blood and teeth spewed from his mouth as everything slowed down.

'One...' I inhaled slowly.

The other goon came at me, but it seemed to take an eternity. I pulled roughly on the chains of the goon next to me, ripping his jeans and pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

'Two...' I mentally continued my count, exhaling slowly.

As goon number two swung at me, I wrapped the chains around his arm and pulled my knife out of the others' hand, slashing him deeply all the way down his arm.

'Three...' I inhaled and looked around the room.

Both of the thugs fell to the floor as time returned to normal. I breathed slowly, feeling the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I cracked my neck and lifted my stool that had fallen over in the struggle, imagining that what had just occurred was all in my head. The silver haired man in the corner clapped gently as he made his way toward me slowly. The two he had been harassing in the corner bolted into the kitchen area. There were a few clatters of dishes and pans as they hit the floor. The tall man eventually stood right in front of me, staring me directly in the eyes. I recall smiling as I watched the two goons squirm on the floor from my handy work.

"Impressive." He smiled coldly at me. "Have you ever thought about becoming a professional at it?" I smiled wider as he stared into my eyes as though he was searching my soul.

"Aren't you going to loose those guys?" I asked, almost trying to change the subject. It was true that I enjoyed making people bleed. The silver haired man laughed icily, almost as if he were pure evil.

"Not any time soon. But as I was saying," He pulled out a black cigarette and lit it. "I can pay you handsomely." I laughed at him, feeling the insanity rise to the top of my voice.

"You couldn't afford me." I turned, grabbed my bag, and started to walk away, cleaning my knife on my jeans, before I heard the too familiar sound of a pistol being cocked behind me. I smiled as I rounded on the man. "You think threats are going to work on me?"

"Clearly not." He said looking down at the two men on the floor, his hand never wavering as he held the pistol in my direction. "As far as I know, you weren't provoked, and you drew blood, rather violently I might add. I smirked, coming to terms with the life I had led up until then, and I backed toward the door.

"If you think you've got the balls..." There was a loud bang and a sharp pain in my side that stopped me dead. I looked at the pistol in the mans' hand as a small plume of smoke rose from the barrel. I felt all of the color drain from my face as I fell to my knees.

"Physical anatomy has nothing to do with sheer will power, boy." All hint of the mans' smile was gone, replaced by an icy cold stare. I felt the wetness in my side start to grow as everything became a little hazy. The man moved closer to me and pulled back the hammer on the gaudy revolver he wielded. "If I can't have you, I will remove you from the picture." He put the barrel of the gun against my head. "In this life, you're either an asset or a liability. Nothing more." I blacked out as I heard another loud gunshot resound throughout the diner.

"Wake UP, Damnit!" I felt a hard slap, and I reached for my combat knife. "Sor! His arms!" I had almost made it. I felt a hard tug just below my armpits, and my arms rose above my head. I struggled, but the fatigue from blood loss had apparently set in and I gave up. Scanning my surroundings in a panic, I noticed that I was in an old hotel room laying flat on my back on the coffee table in the middle of the living area.

"Where the f... AHHH!" A searing pain shot up my side, and I smelled burning flesh. Tears clouded my vision as I gritted my teeth tightly, feeling one of them chip slightly.

"Sorry, man." I heard an adolescent voice coo to me. "It's the only way I know to stop the bleeding." As the pain subsided, I realized that I was shirtless, sweating, and still in a full nelson.

"What the hell is going on?" I managed, feeling winded halfway through the sentence. I felt a cold wash cloth pat my forehead and cheeks, and I sighed a little at the feeling.

"You got shot." I rolled my eyes a little at the naive response. "It's okay now though." I heard something in the kids voice that made me shudder.

"Where... am I?" I uncomfortably squirmed in the other kids' arms before he set me gently back on the table. I lifted my head to find the silver haired teen from the diner wringing the wash cloth out.

"Just another hotel." He said, sounding exasperated at the thought. "But all of that is over now." That hollow, empty sound returned to his voice and I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to believe the only possible outcome. He had shot the guy. I felt a little nauseous again, this time because the idea that a teen had probably killed someone sickened me. I moved to get up, but was quickly held down by both of the teens.

"You can't." The brunette said, giving me an almost motherly look of worry. "Let's move you to the couch." Against my will, I was carried by the two silently to a sofa not too far from the coffee table, a pillow shoved gently under my head. It was a little tough, but it felt better than hard wood.

"You two need to get out of here though." I looked up at silver to find him smiling a little.

"It's okay." He said, patting the sweat off of me again. "We can wait til the morning. No one is going to find us here."

Sure enough, the first thing I remember was waking up to my backpack landing on my stomach. I clenched my entire body at the pain and let off a string of curses at the brunette I found out was named Sora. Silver, whose real name was Riku, scolded the shorter teen as he gathered various belongings around the shoddy hotel room, tucking them into an old rucksack. When they had finished and I felt like I could walk again, we left the room, Riku sliding the key under the door, and got into the nastiest car I had ever been in.

"So..." I looked around at the scenery, trying to think of something to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over us minutes after departure. "... where to?" Riku looked like I had just hit him in the face as he slowed the car to a stop at a red light. We sat in silence again as we all contemplated the looming question. The light changed, and Riku slowly accelerated.

"How about we go to Radiant Gardens?" I suggested, knowing I owed these two. They HAD saved my life. "I might even be able to help you find work." Riku viably pondered the thought. I sat in the back seat, hoping they would say yes. I hadn't realized then that I had made two of the best friends I would ever have.


	13. Let's Play A Game

Chapter 12

Let's Play A Game

_Roxas_

I sat in the bedroom floor, wide-eyed, as Axel finished his story with him checking into the hospital to get patched up properly, an abrupt conversation with his manager about the prior events, and Rikus' explanation of his brother, Sephiroth, and the hell he had gone through as a child.

Apparently, Riku was raised by his older brother, there parents being alive, but out of the picture for most of their lives. Riku had been completely unplanned and was dumped off on Sephiroth at a young age. The first few years of his life were complete hell. He was abused and raped by Sephiroth until he got big enough to fight back. Sephiroth, being the oldest and the heir to what was apparently a family fortune, took over as the CEO of their fathers company, spending most of his time away from home. Riku found a hole that he could squeeze through, and spent as much time as he could away from his house as well. Riku and Sora had met and run away together, clinging to each other for dear life. Sephiroth had resources, however, and followed the two from city to city, making their lives pure hell.

"And now he's back." Axel finished, shaking his head, a forlorn smile on his face. He leaned back on the bed, finishing his fifth cigarette since he had started and looked at me.

"So..." My head spun at all of the new information now running through it. I felt like I had just been given crucial evidence in a murder case, but couldn't make sense of any of it. I looked over to my brother. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I asked, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes at the thought of my innocent brother having to endure that kind of hardship. He stared back at me, almost breaking down again as he spoke.

"I didn't want you to know." He stared at the ground, tears silently falling from his eyes. "We were supposed to have a happy ending here." He slammed his fist into the ground. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" I quickly moved over to him, wrapping my arms around his now convulsing body.

"We will get it back." I rubbed his head gently, but I had a look of fury burning across my face. "We will get Riku back." I felt my expression soften slightly as I pulled him away from me to look at him. "We'll have the happy ending. I promise." I gripped him tightly once again before releasing him completely and facing Axel again.

"But..." I searched for the question, but there were too many floating in my head. "What do we do now?" I up at him from the floor, hoping he knew the answer.

"We keep running." Axel puffed on his cigarette again, flicking the ash into the floor.

"No." I looked over at Sora proudly. Ever since we were kids, it was always his will that had gotten him through. Today was no exception. "We've been running all our lives. We're happy here. I'm not leaving." He looked up at Axel who had a sadistic look on his face.

"Well, just how do you intend on doing that?" Sora looked at him, intense eyes that I didn't know he could ever muster.

"We fight." I jumped to my feet, moving between the two. I could handle hearing the stories, but I would not allow my brother to be put in harms way again.

"No," I put a hand in front of Soras' face but it was quickly pushed aside.

"Why!" Sora shouted, getting to his feet as well. "Just because you show up here after seven years doesn't mean that you can boss me around!" I felt my expression change from concern to anger.

"What the fuck gives you the right! YOU'RE the one that left in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye!" Axel stood behind me, but quickly sat back down as I shot a 'don't interfere' glance back at him.

"I never asked for you to come looking for me!" Sora shouted, getting right in my face. "I got out of that hell! I never asked for you to stay behind!"

"You never asked me to come either!" I shouted right back, feeling the heat radiating off of Soras' face. I felt more tears streaming down my face as we continued the first argument we had ever had.

"Well, maybe I didn't WANT you to come!" I felt my legs go numb and my chest drop violently.

"You.." I started, but the only thing I could focus on was what he had just said. "You... you..." Soras' face still radiated with mixed emotion, the most evident being anger. "You... who was there for you from the beginning!" I said a little softer, pain taking over my anger. "Who held you at night when you couldn't sleep? Who was there when you felt alone at school? Doesn't any of that mean ANYTHING to you!" I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, crying harder than ever, feeling my stomach groaned from too much stress and no food.

"You..." He started, but the anger slowly melted from his features. "You weren't there." He fell into my arms, sobbing hard.

"You didn't let me be there." I rubbed his back, feeling the Sora I knew slowly come back to me. "If you would have asked me, I would have left with you." He looked up at me from my chest like he did when we were kids.

"Really?" All of his world rested on my answer, but I knew it without hesitation.

"Of course." I smiled at him. "You're the only thing that's kept me going." I wiped the relentless tears from my brothers' eyes, and slowly pulled him back onto the bed. "It's all going to be alright." He buried his head in my chest again, and I looked over at the door to see Axel grinning nervously as he exited the room. We sat there for a minute, memories playing in and out of my minds' eye of the countless times I had held my brother like this. Eventually, he fell asleep, and I made my way out into the front area. I instantly smelled something wonderful, and my stomach growled. I walked into the dining area, designed much like Axels' apartment, and took a seat at the table. I rested my head in my hands, replaying the short events of the day, trying to come to terms with all that I had heard.

"Where's Sora?" Axel asked from the stove.

"He's asleep." I said, exhausted. Axel walked over to the table carrying two plates and forks.

"I guess he can eat when he gets up." He slid a plate in front of me and handed me a fork. I smiled softly, remembering the first day I had been awake in his apartment, and I couldn't wait to try the food. "Bon appetit." I smiled at Axel, starting breakfast and wondering silently if Riku was really alright.

_Riku_

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door of the cramped hotel room I had rented. I was on the couch, the nine millimeter pistol Axel had given me several years earlier lying in pieces on the table in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and shook the sleep from head as I observed my surroundings, the taste of whiskey still clinging to my breath as I exhaled. The room was small, cramped, and either forty years old, or had been extremely neglected and had fallen into disrepair. The tough sofa I woke up on was directly adjacent to an ancient television that I had turned down to a low volume. I felt bile rising in the back of my throat as the rapping continued at the door, making my head pound.

"Who is it?" I shouted, and instantly regretted it, stumbling into the half-sized kitchen next to the living room.

"Room service." I groaned, not wanting to be disturbed at the moment, and yelled at the woman at the door.

"Not today. Thank you though." The room remained silent as I popped the top off of a bottle of aspirin I had placed on the kitchen counter the night prior, knowing full well how the morning would go. I had snatched the bottle of cheap whiskey from a liquor store after checking into the hotel room, my mind racing too much for me to sleep. I had drank myself into a stupor the night before, trying to block out the past childhood memories that had come flooding back in as soon as I had run from the convenience store. I shook my head, then thought myself an idiot for doing so as the room began to spin violently. Filling a grimy glass with water, I popped three pills and swallowed half of the glass in a few gulps. I filled the glass again, grabbed a protein bar from the brown paper sack of rations I had purchased, and walked back over to the couch, feeling a little more focused.

If anyone had ever asked Sora how I became when my brother was mentioned, the only response he could give was 'like a solider.' It had become quite literally my mission over the past few years to rid the world of that piece of shit that was somehow related to me. I opened the wrapper of the protein bar as I started to formulate a plan. I knew he would come after me first. He wouldn't touch Sora for fear of me loosing control. I took a bite from the bar, almost feeling the energy melt into my tongue. It tasted like shit, but I had proven time and again that I could survive solely on them for weeks on end. I stared down at the parts of the nine mil, almost assigning each part a label in my plan as I mentally put the pieces together.

"I've got it." I said to no one in particular, smiling to myself. I had the bastard. I just had to do something extremely risky and stupid first and pray against all odds that no one would come for me. It would mess up my entire plan. But I knew Sora better than that. I had to act quickly. He had probably already called Axel by now, that much was certain. But what would they do? I had to enact my plan before they decided to do something irrational.

I started reassembling the machinery in front of me rather quickly, having had a lot of experience over the years. As I did so, I mentally watched all of the pieces of my plan arrange themselves perfectly. I slid the clip into the butt of the gun and cocked it, pulling the hammer back and pointing it at the television. "Checkmate." I smiled again before another soft rap came from the door.. I rolled my eyes and stood, sliding the weapon into the back of my jeans and hiding it with my long shirt. "Fine!" I shouted. As I opened the door, what met me was not a lady in scrubs with a push cart. Instead, a large man, probably six foot three or so with a Mohawk and tattoos covering every visible inch of skin smiled down at me. He swung a fist at me, and everything went black before I could reach back for my now assembled weapon.

I opened my eyes, my vision still slightly blurry from the previous blow I'd taken to the head and the ever-present hangover. The room I was in was dark and slightly chilly. I couldn't see anything but an inky blackness in front of me and I tried to lift my hand to rub my eyes. I shook my head instead, no longer able to lift my arms, and scanned what little of my surroundings I could make out. I was sitting in a hard wooden chair, my arms tied behind me with rope or some uncomfortable item. I tried to lift my legs in the hopes that the chair wasn't embedded in the ground, but they were also tied to the chair with the same thing. I hung my head, sighing and smiling slightly at the situation. I closed my eyes, not being able to use them, and listened, smelled, anything for a slight sign of where I was. I noticed right off the bat a slow, but steady, drip coming from what seemed like the corner of the room. Guessing, I'd have to say it was no bigger than a prison cell, concrete floors and walls, probably a light overhead, but other than that, empty. I wondered at first just how long I had been in that room. I felt something dry and crackly on my forehead, what I could only assume was blood. I started counting the drops of water, figuring each to be two or three seconds apart, and after about five minutes, I heard footsteps outside the door. A chill ran up my spine. I knew all too well the sound of high dollar loafers. They could only be from one person. The door opened, and I looked up only to see the outline of my older brothers' form standing in front of a blinding light.

"Hello there, brother." His smooth voice made my skin crawl as he walked up to me, smoking a cigarette. "It's been a while."


End file.
